EL PREMIO
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Lady Sakura hermosa y desafiante... Lord Shaoran un guerrero solitario... ella el premio de un rey... el quien debía capturarla y llevarla a la corte... Podrá esta indomable muchacha y el guerrero encontrar el amor? Pasen y lean... Adaptación
1. Capitulo 1: La indomita monja

_**Hola! mucho tiempo sin verlos... para los que no me conocen soy Ghia y normalmente escribo historias de Rurouni Kenshin pero esta vez quise traerles una adaptación de una novel a da Garwood Julie... Adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captor... Espero que la lean y que la disfruten... **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN (aunque ya lo quisiera -_- ) SON PARTE DE CLAMP... Y LA HISTORIA COMO DIJE ESTA BASADA EN UNA NOVELA DE GARWOOD JULIE **_

_**CON LOS CREDITOS YA DICHOS, LEAN Y DISFRUTEN... **_

_**PD: Esta historia contendra lemon más adelante los menores de edad que decidan leer es bajo su responsabilidad yo cumplo con avisar!**_

_**...**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**_Inglaterra, 1066_**

Nunca supo qué le había golpeado.

En un momento, el barón Shaoran estaba secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su brazo vestido de cuero y al minuto siguiente se encontró tendido de espaldas en el suelo.

Ella le había derribado. Literalmente. Había esperado hasta que él se quitara el casco. Luego, había dibujado un círculo muy a lo alto, por encima de su cabeza, con la angosta tira de cuero. La pequeña piedra que se encon traba en el centro de su tirachinas improvisado había cobrado tanta veloci dad que era imposible seguirla a simple vista. El sonido que emitió el cuero al cortar el aire fue similar al grito de una bestia en agonía: medio gruñido, medio silbido. Sin embargo su objetivo había estado demasiado alejado como para escuchar el ruido, pues ella se había ocultado en las gélidas sombras matinales del sendero, a lo alto del paredón, mientras que él estaba mucho más abajo junto a la base de un puente levadizo de madera, a unos veinte metros, según sus cálculos.

El monumental normando le resultó un blanco sencillo. El hecho de que él fuera también el líder de los infieles que trataban de robar las posesiones de su familia había endulzado su concentración. Para ella, el gigante se habla convertido en Goliat.

Y ella era su David.

Pero a diferencia del héroe santo de la antigua leyenda, ella no había tenido intenciones de matar a su adversario. De haber sido ése su objetivo, habría apuntado directamente a la sien. No, ella sólo había querido golpear lo. Y por esa razón había escogido la frente. Dios mediante, tal vez le había marcado para el resto de sus días, a modo de recordatorio, por la atrocidad que él había cometido en ese lúgubre día de victoria.

Los normandos estaban ganando esa batalla. En una hora o dos más, irrumpirían en el santuario interno.

Ella sabía que era inevitable. Sus soldados sajones, desgraciadamen te, se encontraban en esos momentos en una desfavorable desigualdad numé rica. La única alternativa lógica que les quedaba era emprender la retirada. Sí, era ineludible, pero odiosamente exacerbante también.

Ese gigante normando era el cuarto hombre que el bastardo de William de Normandía le había enviado retándola en las últimas tres semanas, para apoderarse de su fortaleza.

Los tres primeros lucharon como niños. Tanto ella como los hombres de su hermano lograron reprimirlos con facilidad.

Pero éste era diferente. No se entregaría porque sí. Muy pronto, fue evidente que tenía mucho más temple que sus predecesores. Ciertamente, parecía mucho más astuto. Los soldados que tenía bajo su mando resultaron ser tan inexpertos como los que habían venido antes, pero el nuevo líder supo mantenerlos bien disciplinados y en sus puestos, hora tras hora.

Al finalizar el día, la victoria se la llevarían los detestables normandos. Sin embargo, su jefe estaría un poco mareado para disfrutar del triun fo. Ella se encargaría de eso.

Sonrió cuando le disparó la piedra.

El barón Shaoran había abandonado su corcel para sacar a uno de sus soldados del foso que rodeaba la fortaleza. El inepto soldado había tropeza do y cayó de cabeza en las profundas aguas del foso. Por la pesada armadura que llevaba no pudo mantener el equilibrio y estaba hundiéndose. Shaoran metió una mano, tomó una de las botas del joven soldado y le rescató de las turbias aguas. Con un ágil movimiento de la muñeca, arrojó al vasallo sobre un montón de hierba. Por la tos convulsiva del joven, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba más ayuda.

El hombre aún respiraba. Shaoran se había detenido para quitarse el casco y secarse el sudor de la frente cuando le alcanzó la pedrada.

Shaoran cayó de espaldas. Aterrizó a una distancia considerable de su caballo. Su estado de inconsciencia no fue muy prolongado. El polvo toda vía se materializaba en el aire cuando él abrió los ojos. Sus soldados corrían hacia él, para ayudarle.

Pero rechazó la ayuda. Se sentó y sacudió la cabeza, para liberarse del dolor y de la turbación que le confundía. Durante uno o dos minutos, ni siquiera pudo recordar dónde demonios estaba. La sangre manaba de un corte que tenía en la parte superior de la frente, sobre el ojo derecho. Tanteó los bordes de la herida y en ese momento llegó a la conclusión de que le faltaba un buen pedazo de carne.

No entendía qué le había golpeado. Por el tamaño de la herida, supo que no podía haberse tratado de una flecha. Pero, ¡maldición!, sentía que la cabeza le quemaba como el fuego.

Shaoran trató de olvidar el dolor y se concentró en la ardua tarea de ponerse de pie. La furia le abrumó. Juró por Dios que encontraría al bastardo que le había lastimado así y que le daría su merecido.

Esa idea le levantó el ánimo considerablemente.

El escudero del barón Li estaba de pie, sosteniendo las riendas de su corcel. Shaoran montó al animal y dirigió la mirada a lo alto de la muralla que rodeaba la fortaleza. ¿Su enemigo le habría disparado desde allí? La distancia era demasiado grande como para alcanzar a ver la sombra de una amenaza.

Volvió a calarse el casco.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que, en los diez o quince minutos que habían transcurrido desde que recibiera el golpe, sus soldados, al parecer, habían olvidado todo lo que él les había enseñado.

Kerberos, quien le sucedía en el mando temporalmente, tenía todo el contingente de hombres luchando como una unidad, cerca del extremo sur de la fortaleza. Las flechas les llovían desde lo alto de la muralla, haciendo imposible el avance.

Shaoran estaba indignado por semejante ineptitud. Los soldados mante nían sus escudos sobre la cabeza, para protegerse de las flechas, colocándo se una vez más en una postura defensiva. Estaban exactamente en la misma posición en la que el barón Li los había encontrado esa mañana, para iniciar esa tediosa misión.

Shaoran soltó un largo suspiro y luego volvió a tomar el mando.

Inmediatamente, cambió las tácticas para evitar perder el terreno que ya se habían asegurado. Apartó a sus diez hombres más fiables del murallón y, con ellos, se dirigió a una pequeña elevación de la fortaleza. Con una de sus espadas dio muerte a un soldado sajón que estaba apostado a lo alto del murallón, antes de que sus hombres tuvieran tiempo de colocarse en sus puestos. Luego, les ordenó hacerse cargo de la misión. Poco después, las murallas sajonas quedaron nuevamente desprotegidas.

Cinco de los hombres de Shaoran treparon los murallones y cortaron las cuerdas del puente, para bajarlo. Oh, Dios le amparase. Si hasta tuvo que recordar a uno de sus ansiosos voluntarios que se llevara la espada.

Shaoran fue el primero en cabalgar sobre las plataformas de madera del puente, blandiendo su espada, aunque en realidad, no hubo necesidad algu na. Tanto el murallón superior como el inferior y los espacios comprendidos entre ellos y el castillo propiamente dicho, estaban desiertos.

Inspeccionaron minuciosamente las barracas y los edificios externos, pero no hallaron ni siquiera un solo soldado sajón. Shaoran advirtió al instante que el enemigo había abandonado la fortaleza por algún pasadizo secreto. Ordenó a sus hombres que investigaran los murallones, para tratar de localizar esa salida. En cuanto la hallaran, él mismo se encargaría de sellar la.

Pocos minutos después, los normandos declararon la fortaleza pose sión de William, enarbolando la bandera del duque de Normandía en el más til del murallón.

Sus vistosos colores resaltaron en el cielo. El castillo perte necía ahora a los normandos. Sin embargo, Shaoran sólo había cumplido a medias sus objetivos. To davía tenía que hacerse con el premio y llevarla a Londres.

Sí, había llegado la hora de capturar a lady Sakura.

Llevada a cabo una intensa búsqueda en las instalaciones de la fortaleza, se encontraron varios sirvientes, a quienes llevaron a la rastra al patio exterior, para formarlos allí en un apretado círculo.

Kerberos, que era un poco más bajo que Shaoran, y sin la misma robustez ni tampoco las mismas cicatrices que delataban unas cuantas bata llas vividas, sostenía a uno de los sirvientes sajones por la parte posterior de la túnica. El hombre era bastante mayor, de cabellos canos y con la piel reseca y maltratada.

Shaoran ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desmontar cuando Kerberos gritó:

-Este es el mayordomo, barón. Se llama Hacon. El fue el que contó a Yamazaki todo sobre la familia.

-Yo no he hablado con ningún normando -protestó Hacon-. Ni siquiera conozco a ninguna persona llamada así. Que me muera aquí mismo si estoy mintiendo -agregó, casi con descaro.

El "fiel" sirviente estaba mintiendo y se sentía bastante orgulloso por tener las agallas de fingir, dadas las siniestras circunstancias por las que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, el viejo aún no había levantado la vista para observar al líder normando. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el rubio caba llero que parecía pretender arrancarle la túnica.

-Sí, claro que has hablado con Yamazaki -objetó Kerberos-. El fue el primer caballero a quien se le encomendó la misión de apoderarse de este castillo y de capturar el premio. No te hará ningún bien mentir, viejo.

-¿Es el que se fue con la flecha clavada en la espalda? -preguntó Hacon.

Kerberos se puso furioso por el hecho de que el sirviente hubiera men cionado la humillación de Yamazaki. Obligó a Hacon a darse la vuelta. El sirviente se quedó sin aire cuando por fin vio al líder normando. Tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder observar bien al gigante, que estaba cubierto de cuero y cadenas de acero. Hacon entre cerró los ojos, para prote gerse del resplandor del sol, que se reflejaba sobre la armadura del jefe nor mando, Ni el guerrero ni su magnífico semental negro se movieron, de modo que, por un instante, el sirviente tuvo la sensación de que estaba contemplan do una estatua de piedra.

Hacon mantuvo su compostura hasta que el normando se quitó el casco. En ese preciso momento creyó que iba a perder los estribos. El bárba ro le aterraba. Hacon sintió náuseas y experimentó la terrible necesidad de gritar implorando piedad. La expresión de los fríos ojos ambar del guerrero normando denotaban una profunda determinación y Hacon tuvo la plena convicción de que había llegado su fin. Sí, él me matará, pensó Hacon. Pro nunció un rápido Padre Nuestro. Pensó que se trataría de una muerte hono rable, pues estaba decidido a ayudar a su dulce patrona hasta las últimas consecuencias. Seguramente, Dios le daría la bienvenida en el Paraíso por proteger a una inocente.

Shaoran se quedó contemplando al tembloroso sirviente durante un lar go rato. Luego echó su casco a las manos del expectante escudero, bajó del corcel y entregó las riendas a un soldado. El semental reculó, pero una sola y breve orden de su amo sirvió para intimidar su sublevación.

Hacon sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Cayó al suelo. Kerberos se agachó, le asió y le obligó a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Una de las mellizas está dentro de la fortaleza, arriba, barón -anunció Ingelram-. Está rezando en la capilla.

Hacon inhaló profundamente y luego exclamó:

-La iglesia fue incendiada y totalmente destruida en el último ataque del que fuimos vícti mas. -Su voz sonó como un murmullo estrangulado.- No bien la hermana Nadeshiko llegó de la abadía ordenó que se trasladara el altar a una de las recámaras internas de la fortaleza.

-Nadeshiko es la monja -explicó Kerveros-. Es tal como nos dijeron, barón. Son mellizas. Una es una santa, dedicada a servir al mundo y la otra es una pecadora, dedicada a causamos problemas.

Shaoran todavía no había articulado palabra. Siguió mirando fijamente al sirviente. Hacon no pudo soportar mirar a los ojos al líder durante mucho tiempo. Clavó la vista en el suelo, apretó las manos y susurró:

-La hermana Nadeshiko se vio atrapada en medio de esta guerra entre sajones y normandos. Es una inocente, que sólo desea poder volver a su abadía.

-Yo quiero a la otra.

La voz del barón fue suave, pero escalofriante. El estómago de Hacon volvió a revolverse.

-El quiere a la otra melliza -vociferó Kerberos. Su intención fue la de hacer otra acotación, pero al ver la expresión en la mirada de su jefe, se dio cuenta de que lo más inteligente era cerrar la boca.

-La otra melliza se llama Sakura -dijo Hacon. Inhaló profundamente antes de proseguir-. Ella se ha marchado, barón.

Shaoran pareció no exteriorizar reacción alguna ante la noticia. Kerberos, en cambio, no pudo contener su irritación.

-¿Y cómo pudo haberse ido? -preguntó, con otro bramido, mientras daba semejante empe llón al criado que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Hay muchos pasadizos secretos ocultos en las gruesas paredes de esta fortaleza -confesó Hacon-. ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de que no había ningún soldado sajón cuando cruzaron el puente levadizo? La señorita Sakura se fue con los hombres de su hermano hace ya una hora.

Kerberos vociferó un improperio, frustrado. En un intento por descar gar su ira, volvió a empujar al criado.

Shaoran avanzó un paso con la mirada fija en su vasallo.

-No me demues tra sus fuerzas cuando maltrata a un anciano indefenso ni tampoco su habilidad para controlar su entusiasmo cuando interfiere en mi interrogatorio.

El vasallo se sentía humillado. Inclinó la cabeza frente a su barón y ayudó al sirviente sajón a ponerse de pie.

Shaoran esperó a que el joven soldado se alejara un paso del hombre mayor. Entonces, volvió a mirar a Hacon.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha prestado servicio en esta fortaleza?

-Ya hace veinte años -contestó Hacon. Hubo orgullo en su voz al agregar-: Siempre me han tratado muy justamente, barón. Me han hecho sentir tan importante como si hubiera sido uno más de ellos.

-¿Y después de veinte años de justo trato ha decidido traicionar a su patrona precisamente ahora? -Meneó la cabeza, disgustado.

-No sacrificarás de ese modo tu lealtad, Hacon, pues tu palabra no me inspira ninguna confianza.

Shaoran no desperdició ni un solo minuto más de su tiempo con el cria do. Con paso decidido, se encaminó hacia las puertas de la fortaleza. Hizo a un lado a sus ansiosos hombres y entró.

A Hacon se le indicó que se uniera a los demás criados, para que siguiera preocupándose por su destino, mientras Kerberos salía corriendo tras su señor.

Shaoran fue metódico en su búsqueda. El primer piso del castillo estaba cubierto de ripio. Había basura por doquier. La larga mesa colocada en el extremo de la sala estaba tumbada y la mayoría de los bancos habían sido destruidos.

La escalera que conducía a los cuartos de la planta superior aún esta ba intacta, aunque a duras penas. Los escalones de madera parecían resbaladizos, por el agua que chorreaba de las paredes. Era peligrosa, debido a su estrechez. Además, la mayor parte de la barandilla había sido arrancada y lo que quedaba de ella colgaba sobre un lado. En consecuencia, si uno de los hombres tropezaba, no tenía de dónde asirse para impedir la caída.

El segundo piso se hallaba en condiciones tan penosas como el prime ro. El viento entraba con todas sus fuerzas por un boquete, que se había abierto en el centro del muro del fondo, por el que fácilmente pasaba un hombre. El aire era terriblemente cruel por el viento invernal que se filtraba desde afuera. Un largo y oscuro pasillo partía desde lo alto de las escaleras en dirección opuesta a ellas.

No bien Shaoran terminó de subir, Kerberos se apresuró a tomar la delantera y, torpemente, sacó su espada. Era obvio que el vasallo tenía inten ciones de proteger a su señor. Sin embargo, los tablones de los suelos esta ban tan resbaladizos como los peldaños de las escaleras. Kerberos perdió su espada y el equilibrio y salió volando hacia el agujero.

Shaoran alcanzó a sujetarle por la nuca y le arrojó en dirección contra ria. El súbdito aterrizó con un golpe seco, contra la pared interna. Se sacudió como si hubiera sido un perro mojado para dejar de temblar _como _una hoja y, recogiendo la espada que se le había caído, salió nuevamente atrás su jefe.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza ante el ridículo y torpe intento del vasallo por protegerle. Ni siquiera se molestó en desenvainar su espada cuando empezó a caminar por el corredor. Cuando se encontró con la primera habitación y vio que la puerta estaba bloqueada, simplemente, la abrió de un puntapié. Asomó la cabeza por el bajo dintel y entró.

La sala era un dormitorio, en el que había seis velas encendidas. Esta ba vacía, a excepción de una joven criada que estaba muerta de miedo, acu rrucada en un rincón.

-¿A quién pertenece esta habitación? -preguntó Shaoran.

-A la señorita Sakura -se oyó la respuesta, en un débil susurro.

Shaoran se tomó su tiempo para estudiar el cuarto. Le llamó la atención el estilo austero del ambiente y el orden que allí reinaba. No se había dado cuenta de que las mujeres podían vivir sin un montón de cosas a su alrede dor. Si bien su experiencia sólo se limitaba a sus cuatro hermanas, eso le basta ba y le sobraba para llegar a tal conclusión. No obstante, en la recámara de lady Sakura no había cosas amontonadas. En el centro de la alcoba, había una enorme cama, apoyada contra una de las paredes, con los cortinados de Borgoña recogidos. La chimenea estaba en la pared-contraria. En un rincón, había una cómoda baja, hecha en finísima madera de secoya.

No había ni una sola prenda colgada en los percheros, como para que Shaoran tuviera una idea del tamaño de la mujer. Se volvió para retirarse del cuarto, pero se dio cuenta de que su vasallo le bloqueaba la salida. Una sola mirada suya bastó para eliminar el obstáculo.

La segunda puerta también estaba cerrada por dentro. Shaoran estuvo a punto de abrirla de un puntapié, cuando oyó que le quitaban el cerrojo.

Una joven sirvienta abrió la puerta. Tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas y de terror. Trató de hacer una reverencia frente a él, pero sólo pudo concre tar a medias el saludo formal, cuando le miró bien a la cara. Soltó un grito y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la enorme habitación.

La sala estaba completamente iluminada por los candelabros. Un al tar de madera, cubierto con un lienzo blanco, había sido colocado frente a la chimenea. Sobre el suelo, frente al altar, había taburetes acolchados con cuero para arrodillarse.

Shaoran vio a la monja de inmediato. Estaba hincada, con la cabeza gacha, mientras pronunciaba sus oraciones y las manos unidas debajo del crucifijo que colgaba de una fina tira de cuero que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Estaba toda vestida de blanco, desde el largo velo que cubría su cabe llo hasta el calzado. Shaoran se quedó parado en la puerta esperando que ella se percatara de su presencia. Como no había ningún cáliz sobre el altar, él no hizo la genuflexión correspondiente.

La criada tocó tímidamente el hombro delgado de la monja, se agachó y le murmuró al oído.

-Hermana Nadeshiko, el líder normando ha llegado. ¿Nos rendimos ahora?

La pregunta pareció tan ridícula que Shaoran por poco se echó a reír. Hizo un gesto a Kerberos, para que guardara la espada y avanzó hacia el interior de la alcoba. Dos sirvientas estaban de pie, junto a la ventana cubier ta con piel, situada al otro lado de la habitación. Una de ellas tenía un bebé en los brazos. El lactante succionaba diligentemente sus puñitos.

La atención de Shaoran volvió a concentrarse en la monja. Desde el sitio en el que estaba sólo alcanzó a ver el perfil de la religiosa. Por fin se hizo la señal de la cruz, indicando que ya había concluido con sus oraciones y grácilmente se puso de pie. En cuanto ella se levantó, el bebé dio un agudo alarido y estiró los brazos hacia ella.

La monja hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección a la criada, para indicarle que se retirase, y tomó al bebé en sus brazos. Le besó la frente y se volvió hacia Shaoran.

El líder normando aún no había podido verle bien el rostro, pues la hermana mantenía la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, se sintió muy complacido por sus suaves modales y el dulce murmullo con el que trataba de tranquili zar al pequeño. Este tenía el cabello castaño, y tan duro que literalmente le quedaba estirado como alambre, lo que le daba un aire muy gracioso. Se acurrucó contra la religiosa, muy satisfecho, y siguió chupán dose los puños. Hacía ruidos constantes, que sólo se interrumpían por algún bostezo ocasional.

Nadeshiko se detuvo sólo cuando estuvo a unos treinta o cincuenta cen tímetros de Shaoran. Apenas si le llegaba hasta los hombros, y se dijo lo frágil y vulnerable que aparentaba ser.

Y cuando por fin la monja levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos, Shaoran ya no pudo pensar.

Era exquisita. Francamente, tenía el rostro de un ángel. Su cutis era perfecto. Sus ojos le fascinaron, por esa bellísima tonalidad de verde. Shaoran imaginó que estaba frente a una diosa que sólo había bajado a la Tierra con la misión de cautivarle. Tenía las cejas castaño claro armoniosamente escul pidas en arcos no muy pronunciados, una nariz maravillosamente recta y los labios carnosos, rosados y terriblemente atractivos.

Shaoran advirtió que estaba reaccionando físicamente frente a esa pre sencia femenina, hecho que le molestó sobremanera. Su repentina falta de disciplina le asombró. El suspiro que escuchó denotó a las claras que Kerberos estaba viviendo la misma experiencia frente a aquella mujer tan hermosa. Shaoran se volvió hacia su vasallo, para dirigirle una mirada represiva, antes de volver a concentrarse nuevamente en la monja.

Nadeshiko estaba consagrada a la Santa Iglesia y, por lo tanto, no debía ser considerada como un objeto de deseo, por el amor de Dios. Al igual que su superior, William de Normandía, Shaoran honraba a la Iglesia y protegía al clero cuanto le fuera posible.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro.

-¿De quién es este niño? -preguntó, intentando poner en orden sus ideas sobre la mujer.

-El bebé es de Naoko -contestó, con una voz ronca que a Shaoran le pareció increíblemente excitante. Se dirigió hacia la sirvienta de cabellos oscuros que estaba en las sombras. De inmediato, la mujer avanzó un paso-. Naoko ha sido, una fiel criada durante muchos años. El nombre de su hijo es Toma.

La monja miró al bebé y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirándole del crucifijo. Se lo quitó antes de volver a mirar a Shaoran.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un rato largo y silencioso. Ella masajeó los hombros del pequeño con movimientos circulares, pero en nin gún momento dejó de mirar a Shaoran.

En su expresión, hubo una ausencia total de miedo. Casi omitió repa rar en la larga cicatriz que Shaoran tenía en la mejilla, en forma de hoz. Ya él le asombró esa indiferencia, pues estaba habituado a que las mujeres reac cionaran de una manera muy distinta la primera vez que le veían. Pero al parecer, esa desfiguración no parecía molestar en absoluto a la religiosa. Eso le produjo un gran placer.

-El color de ojos de Toma es exactamente igual al suyo –señaló Shaoran.

Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la comparación no era real. Los ojos del bebé eran de un verde muy bonito, pero los de Nadeshiko eran hermosos.

-Muchos sajones tienen los ojos verdes -contestó ella-. Dentro de una semana, Toma cumplirá ocho meses. ¿Tendrá la suerte de llegar a esa edad, normando?

Como la monja formuló la pregunta en un tono muy suave y sumiso, Shaoran no se sintió ofendido.

-Nosotros, los normandos, no matamos a ni ños inocentes -respondió.

Nadeshiko asintió y luego le honró con una sonrisa. Su corazón aceleró las pulsaciones ante el inesperado gesto. Nadeshiko tenía un encantador ho yuelo en la mejilla y, ¡Dios!, cómo le hechizaban sus ojos. Por fin decidió que no eran verdes, sino esmeralda. Del mismo color exactamente hermosa piedra preciosa que conocía.

Íntimamente, admitió que debía controlar sus pensamientos. Estaba actuando como un ignorante, como un lelo. Y se sentía así también.

Ya estaba demasiado viejo como para esos sentimientos.

-¿Cómo es que ha aprendido a hablar nuestro idioma tan bien? -le preguntó, también con voz ronca.

Ella pareció no advertirlo.

-Hace seis años, uno de mis hermanos fue a Normandía con Harold, nuestro rey sajón -respondió-, Cuando volvió, insistió en que todos aprendiéramos este idioma.

Kerberos se acercó a su barón, para ponerse de pie junto a él.

-¿Su hermana melliza se le parece? -gruñó.

La monja se volvió para mirar al soldado. Parecía estar calculándole las medidas. Su mirada fue intensa, imperturbable. Shaoran notó que Kerberos se había puesto tan colorado de vergüenza ante el minucioso escrutinio que no pudo mantenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo.

-Sakura y yo somos idénticas físicamente -contestó ella por fin-. Muchos ni siquiera pueden diferenciamos. Sin embargo, nuestras disposi ciones son como el día y la noche. Por mi naturaleza, tengo una tendencia a aceptar las cosas, pero mi hermana, no. Ha jurado morir antes de entregarse a los invasores de Inglaterra. Sakura tiene la firme convicción de que sólo es una cuestión de tiempo que ustedes los normandos se rindan por fin y vuelvan a sus tierras. Esa es la verdad y yo temo por la seguridad de mi hermana.

-¿Usted sabe adónde fue lady Sakura? -preguntó Kerberos-. Mi barón tiene que saberlo.

-Sí -contestó. Mantuvo la vista fija en el vasallo-. Si su barón me asegura que no harán daño a mi hermana, yo les revelaré su destino.

Kerberos resopló audiblemente.

-Los normandos no matamos mujeres. Las domamos.

Shaoran tuvo deseos de arrojar a su vasallo por la puerta de un punta pié, cuando le escuchó hacer el arrogante comentario. Pero advirtió que la monja no le hizo demasiado caso. Su expresión se tomó sediciosa, pero sólo por un breve segundo. Su ira desapareció al instante y, en su lugar, apareció una máscara de serenidad.

De pronto, Shaoran levantó la guardia. Aunque no podía explicar el porqué de sus sospechas, supo que algo no cuadraba.

-A su hermana no le pasará nada -dijo Shaoran.

Ella pareció aliviada. Entonces, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que el enfado de Nadeshiko había sido una reacción al temor por su hermana.

-Sí –explicó Ingelram con gran entusiasmo-. Sakura es el premio del rey.

-¿El premio del rey?

Entonces a Nadeshiko le fue casi imposible disimular su fastidio.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere. El rey Harold está muerto.

-Su rey sajón es el que está muerto -explicó Kerberos-, pues nues tro duque William de Normandía está en estos momentos camino de Londres y pronto será nombrado rey de toda Inglaterra. Tenemos órdenes de llevar a Sakura a Londres lo antes posible.

-¿Con qué propósito? -preguntó ella.

-Su hermana es el premio del rey. Es decir, él desea ofrecerla como premio para un noble caballero. -La voz de Kerberos denotó un gran orgu llo, al acotar.- Ese es un gran honor.

Nadeshiko meneó la cabeza.

- Todavía tiene que explicarme por qué mi hermana habrá de convertirse en el premio del rey -murmuró-. En primer lugar, ¿cómo se ha enterado su WiIliam de la existencia de Sakura?

Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Kerberos informara más de la cuenta a la monja, pues la verdad sólo perturbaría a la dulce mujer.

-Tiene mi palabra de que no le haremos daño a su hermana -volvió a prometer a Nadeshiko-. Ahora dígame adónde fue. Usted no tiene idea de los peligros que existen fuera de estas paredes. Tarde o temprano la atra parán y, desgraciadamente, hay algunos normandos que no la tratarán con gentileza.

Por supuesto que Shaoran había disfrazado la verdad para no hacer sufrir a la inocente mujer. No le encontró sentido a darle una explicación detallada de las atrocidades de las que su hermana melliza sería víctima si la hallaban sus indisciplinados soldados. Quería proteger a la monja de las duras realidades de la vida, mantener su inocencia al margen de los pecados mundanos. No obstante, si ella se negaba a revelarle el paradero de su her mana, tendría que ser más violento.

-¿Usted me da su palabra de que irá a buscar a Sakura personal mente? ¿Que no delegará esa misión a manos de uno de sus súbditos? -¿Es importante para usted que sea yo quien vaya?

Nadeshiko asintió.

-Entonces, le doy mi palabra -dijo-. Aunque me pregunto, ¿qué diferencia tendría para usted que vaya yo o que envíe a uno de mis solda dos... ?

- Yo creo que usted actuará con honor en el trato con mi hermana -le interrumpió ella-. Ya me ha prometido que no harán daño a Sakura. -Volvió a sonreír.- Jamás habría llegado a detentar un cargo tan alto si hubiera tenido por costumbre faltar a su palabra. Además, es usted conside rablemente mayor que los soldados que tiene a sus órdenes o, al menos, eso es lo que me dijo uno de los sirvientes. Creo que usted es un hombre paciente y juicioso. Tendrán que capturar a Sakura, porque ella puede ponerse muy difícil cuando se enoja. Por otra parte, es una muchacha muy inteligente.

Antes que Shaoran pudiera rebatir los comentarios, Nadeshiko se volvió y se encaminó hacia las dos mujeres que estaban de pie junto a la ventana. Entregó el bebé a la tal Naoko y luego murmuró instrucciones a la otra.

Se volvió hacia Shaoran.

-Voy a revelarle el paradero de mi hermana no bien le haya curado la herida -anunció-. Tiene un corte bastante signi ficativo en la frente, barón. Voy a limpiar la herida y a colocar una venda. Siéntese. Sólo le robaré uno o dos minutos de su tiempo.

Shaoran estaba tan sorprendido por su consideración y gentileza que no supo cómo reaccionar. Había empezado a negarse, meneando la cabeza, pero al instante, cambió de opinión. Por fin se sentó. Kerberos se quedó de pie, en la puerta, observando.

La sirvienta colocó un recipiente con agua caliente sobre la cómoda que estaba junto al banco que Shaoran ocupó. Nadeshiko, mien tras tanto, tomó varias vendas blancas y limpias.

El banco desapareció bajo la robusta figura del barón. Tenía sus lar gas piernas bien extendidas hacia adelante. Danielle se colocó entre ellas, a la altura de los muslos.

Shaoran advirtió que las manos de la monja temblaban cuando sumer gió la venda en el agua. No le dijo ni una sola palabra mientras realizaba la cura. Pero cuando la herida estuvo bien limpia, aplicó ungüento y le pregun tó cómo se había lastimado.

-Una piedra, tal vez -contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. No tiene ninguna importancia.

La sonrisa de Nadeshiko fue muy dulce.

-Creo que, tal vez, tuvo im portancia en su momento. Vaya, el golpe debe de haberle atontado, por lo menos.

Pero Shaoran casi no podía prestar atención a lo que estaba diciéndole. ¡Rayos!, olía tan bien. Al parecer, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que en la bella mujer que estaba tan próxima a él. Le distraía esa suave fragancia a rosas y también el crucifijo cobijado entre sus senos. Se quedó observando el sagrado objeto hasta que pudo dominar la reacción que ella le provocaba. No bien Nadeshiko retrocedió, él se puso de pie.

-Mi hermana ha ido a la fortaleza del barón Yamato -le a sólo tres horas de aquí, hacia el norte. Yamato juró resistirse a los normandos y la intención de Sakura es la de unirse a la lucha de los leales soldados de nuestro hermano.

Un grito se oyó desde la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación. Uno de los soldados de Shaoran le requería.

-Quédate con ella -ordenó a Kerberos.

El guerrero ya había salido cuando escuchó la ferviente respuesta del vasallo.

-La protegeré con mi vida, barón. Pongo a Dios como testigo de que nadie la tocará.

El suspiro de Shaoran hizo eco en el pasillo. Pensó para sí: "Dios me salve de estos soldados tan ansiosos". Sabía que, de no haber tenido la ben dición de ser dotado de una infinita paciencia, habría estrellado la ignorante cabezota de Kerberos contra la pared del castillo. Y lo más triste era que había tenido deseos de hacer eso demasiadas veces en el transcurso de la última hora.

Otro joven soldado estaba esperando a Shaoran a lo alto de las escale ras.

-En este momento están en plena batalla, barón, al sur de la fortaleza. Desde la senda superior puede verse que los perros sajones tienen rodeados a nuestros soldados normandos. Los colores del estandarte nos indican que el pequeño contingente pertenece al barón Eriol. ¿Vamos a ayudarle?

Shaoran abandonó la fortaleza y subió personalmente a la senda supe rior para analizar la situación. El soldado que había informado de la batalla le siguió. Desgraciadamente, tenía tan poca experiencia y tanto entusiasmo como Kerberos. La falta dé una y el exceso de otro conformaban una peli grosa combinación.

-¿Se da cuenta usted, barón, cómo los sajones han hecho retroceder a nuestros soldados? -preguntó el joven.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza.

-Tú miras, pero no ves -masculló-. Los hombres de Eriol están usando la misma táctica que empleamos en nuestra batalla cerca de Hastings. Nuestros soldados están llevando a los sajones a una trampa.

-Pero es innegable que las posibilidades están en favor de los sajones. Sus hombres triplican a los nuestros...

-La cantidad es completamente insignificante -le contradijo Shaoran. Suspiró profundamente, recordó que era un hombre de gran paciencia y lue go se volvió para mirar al soldado de cabello oscuro-. ¿Cuánto hace que formas parte de mi ejército?

-Casi ocho semanas ya.

La irritación de Shaoran desapareció instantáneamente. Debido a todos los preparativos necesarios para invadir Inglaterra, no hubo tiem po para entrenar a los soldados.

-Tu ignorancia es admisible -anunció, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras-. Ayudaremos a los hombres de Eriol, pero sólo porque sentimos amor por la guerra y no porque ellos la nece siten. Los soldados normandos son bastamente superiores, en cualquier batalla. No dude que los hombres de Eriol resultarían victoriosos, aun sin nuestro apoyo.

El joven soldado asintió con la cabeza y luego preguntó a su barón si podía ir a luchar junto a él. Shaoran le concedió el permiso. Dejó veinte solda dos en la fortaleza y salió a caballo con el resto de los hombres. Como en el castillo sólo había mujeres, niños y sirvientes, decidió que Kerberos podía mantener el orden allí sin problema alguno.

Con la batalla recuperó fuerzas, aunque a criterio de Shaoran, se acabó demasiado pronto. Como era un cínico por naturaleza, le pareció extraño que en cuanto él y sus hombres se unieron a las filas de los combatientes, los sajones, que doblaban en número a sus soldados, se desparramaron como lobos salvajes en las colinas. ¿Habrían empatado la batalla si él no hubiera aparecido en escena? Shaoran, cansado por la falta de sueño, concluyó con arrogancia que estaba preocupándose más de lo debido por la retirada de los sajones. El y sus hombres se pasaron otra hora más encontrando infieles en los escondrijos antes de abandonar la cacería.

Shaoran se sorprendió al descubrir que Eriol, su amigo y compañero del mismo rango que él, bajo las órdenes de William, estaba liderando el contingente, en lugar de estar luchando junto a su jefe en el ataque final a Londres. Cuando Shaoran hizo el comentario a Eriol, éste le explicó que le habían enviado al norte para reprimir a los rebeldes del lugar. Regresaba de Londres cuando los sajones le atacaron.

Eriol llevaba más de cinco años a Shaoran y varias cicatrices marcaban su cuerpo y rostro.

-En mi unidad sólo quedan los soldados menos calificados -confe só Eriol, con voz fatigada-. Los más experimentados han sido enviados para que se anticipen a William. Admito, Shaoran, que no tengo tu paciencia para entrenar a mis hombres. De no haber sido por la advertencia de nuestro informador, creo que habría perdido a la mayoría de ellos ya. El espía sajón nos alertó en el momento preciso y por esa razón la emboscada no fue tan efectiva como pudo haber sido. Mis soldados todavía no han sido entrena dos. -Eriol se inclinó hacia adelante y, con un tono de voz que sólo emplea ba para hacer confesiones, susurró:- Dos de mis hombres han extraviado sus espadas. ¿Puedes creer que puedan cometer semejante pecado? Tendría que matar a esos tontos y ahorrarme todos los agravios. -Soltó un suspi ro.- Con tu permiso, solicitaré a William que traslade a unos cuantos de mis soldados-niños a tus filas para que reciban el entrenamiento adecuado.

Ambos barones, rodeados por sus tropas, emprendieron el regreso a la fortaleza.

-¿Quién es el informante que me has mencionado? –preguntó Shaoran-. ¿Y por qué confías en él?

-El hombre se llama James y no he dicho que confíe en él-contestó Eriol-. Ha demostrado ser fiable hasta el momento, pero nada más. Me ha dicho que los demás sajones le odian porque se le ha encomendado la des agradable tarea de recaudar impuestos. James conoce muy bien a las distin tas familias de la zona, pues se ha criado aquí. También conoce cuáles son los escondites favoritos. ¿No crees que en esta última hora el viento ha esta do azotándonos terriblemente, Shaoran? -preguntó Eriol entonces, cambian do de tema, mientras se colocaba la capa sobre los hombros-. En este mo mento, siento que el viento me carcome hasta los huesos.

Shaoran casi ni se había dado cuenta de que hacía frío. Caía una fina nevisca, pero no era lo suficientemente espesa como para formar una capa en el suelo.

-Tienes huesos viejos, Eriol, y por eso tienes frío. -Sonrió a su amigo para suavizar el insulto.

Eriol le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-¿Viejos, has dicho? Cambiarás de opinión cuando te enteres de mis sorprendentes victorias sobre los sajones.

El arrogante militar comenzó a relatar sus anécdotas, metódicamente, detalle por detalle. Fue una serie de triunfos que había logrado en nombre de William. No acabó de jactarse con sus historias hasta que llegaron al patio del castillo.

Kerberos no estaba allí para recibir a su jefe, por lo que Shaoran dedujo que su vasallo estaría todavía arriba, idolatrando a la monja.

Con sólo recordar a aquella mujer sajona, Shaoran se incomodaba...Había algo en ella que le perturbaba, pero aún no podía determinar de qué se trataba.

Tal vez, pensó, sería por su gran atractivo. Era una injusticia, a su juicio, que una dama tan bella estuviera consagrada a la Iglesia. Tendría que pertenecer a un hombre.

Shaoran decidió por fin que lo que le hacía pensar de ese modo era el cansancio que sentía. Entró en la fortaleza, junto a Eriol. Ya habían dispues to que éste y sus hombres se quedaran a pasar la noche en el castillo, pues estaba a punto de anochecer.

Eriol parecía exhausto y estaba helado hasta los huesos. Shaoran orde nó que se encendiera el fuego para que su amigo se recuperase y solicitó que el informante del que Eriol había hecho mención se presentase ante él.

-Me gustaría formularle algunas preguntas sobre esta casa -explicó.

De inmediato, enviaron a uno de los soldados para que trajera al sajón. Uno o dos minutos después, Kerberos entró muy apurado en el salón. El soldado de rubia cabellera patinó hasta detenerse abruptamente junto a su barón, frente al que hizo la reverencia correspondiente. Se preparó para ex plicar los motivos de su llegada.

Shaoran le interrumpió con una orden sucinta.

- Tráeme a la monja. Quiero interrogarla ahora.

Kerberos pareció azorado por la orden. Palideció visiblemente. Shaoran estaba a punto de empujar violentamente a su vasallo para que se apresurara a cumplir las órdenes, cuando algo en la puerta le llamó la atención. El soldado a quien Eriol había enviado afuera, regresaba con el informante en ese momento. El Judas sajón estaba vestido con prendas que no le sentaban en lo más mínimo, un claro indicativo de su degradación social. La túnica marrón que llevaba arrastraba por el suelo y tenía manchas de barro. Shaoran le comparó con una lechuza. Era bajo, con los hombros caídos y los párpados le pesaban tanto por el exceso de pliegues de piel que daba la sensación de que jamás podría abrirlos. Sí, claro que parecía una lechuza, pero tenía el corazón de un buitre por traicionar a sus compatriotas, pensó Shaoran con desdén.

-Pasa, James -ordenó Shaoran.

El sajón acató la orden. Cuando llegó junto a los militares normandos, hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-Siempre seré vuestro más fiel servidor, caballeros.

Shaoran estaba de pie junto a Eriol, frente a la chimenea, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la espalda. Eriol se cobijaba en la capa de lana que le cubría los hombros, en un intento por evitar los escalofríos que le agobiaban. Shaoran notó que su rostro estaba demasiado macilento y sus ojos tenían un aspecto febril. Al instante ordenó que trajeran una silla para él.

-Traiga una generosa copa de cerveza para su barón -gritó a uno de los hombres de Eriol, que hacía guardia junto a la puerta-. Que uno de los sajones beba el primer sorbo. Si no se muere, sabremos que la cerveza no está envenenada.

Eriol protestó por la orden de Shaoran.

-Estoy tan sano y fuerte como tú -masculló-. Yo me encargo de mis propios deseos.

-Sí, estás tan sano como yo -coincidió Shaoran-. Pero en el transcurso de esta última semana, has peleado en el doble de batallas que yo. -Por supuesto que eso era mentira, pero la intención de Shaoran era no ofender el orgullo de su amigo.- Yo también estaría exhausto si hubiera conseguido la mitad de las victorias en nombre de William.

Eriol, a regañadientes, aceptó las teorías de Shaoran.

-La verdad es que estarías agotado.

La coraza del orgullo de Eriol se desvaneció por completo. Shaoran mantuvo la sonrisa mientras volvía a concentrar la atención en el informan te. Como el infiel había hablado un idioma sajón muy gutural, Shaoran le interrogó con bastante consideración.

-Cuéntame todo lo relacionado con esta casa -le ordenó-. Empieza por los padres. ¿Es cierto que ambos han muerto?

El sajón se corrió a un lado, al ver que uno de los sirvientes traía una silla de respaldo alto, para colocarla frente a la chimenea. Esperó a que Eriol se acomodara en ella para contestar.

- Sí, milord. Los padres están muertos. Fueron enterrados en el solar de la familia, en la cima de la colina que está al norte.

James comenzó a sentir dolor de cuello, por tener que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder mirar al normando a los ojos. Cuando la contractura le molestaba demasiado, optaba por mirar al suelo. Esta alternativa le resul tó doblemente gratificante pues, al mismo tiempo, le servía para relajar la opresión que sentía en el pecho, cada vez que miraba directamente al gigan tesco militar. James debió reconocer que sus ojos eran tan aterradores como la espeluznante cicatriz que cubría la mayor parte de su mejilla derecha. La fría y dura expresión de su mirada le intimidaba mucho más que su tamaño o sus marcas.

-Ahora, háblame del resto de la familia -exigió Shaoran.

James se apresuró a responder.

-Hay dos hermanos varones. Clow es el mayor de los hijos. Según se ha informado, murió en la batalla del norte; pero aún no ha podido comprobarse fehacientemente.

-¿Y qué hay del otro hermano?

-Se llama Touya. Es el menor de la familia. Fue herido en la misma batalla. Las monjas están cuidando de él en la abadía. Pero se cree que no sobrevivirá. Sus heridas fueron muy graves.

Kerberos seguía de pie junto a su barón. De pronto,Shaoran se volvió hacia él.

-¿Acaso no te he ordenado que me trajeras a la monja? -pregun tó, todavía hablando en sajón.

Kerberos le contestó en el mismo idioma.

-No sabía que usted quería interrogarla, barón.

-No es asunto tuyo enterarte de cuáles son mis planes, Kerberos. Tú tienes que obedecer sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Kerberos respiró profundamente.

-Ella no está aquí -exclamó.

Shaoran resistió la tentación de estrangular a su vasallo.

-Explícate -le ordenó violentamente.

Kerberos debió invocar todo el coraje que tenía para mirar a su supe rior a los ojos.

-La hermana Nadeshiko solicitó una escolta para que la acom pañara de regreso a la abadía. Había prometido a sus superioras que volve ría antes del anochecer. Además, estaba muy preocupada por el estado de salud de su hermano. Como es el menor de la familia, siente una gran res ponsabilidad por él.

Mientras Kerberos le daba toda la explicación, deteniéndose por mo mentos, Shaoran no denotó reacción alguna. Kerberos no tenía ni la más remo ta idea de lo que su jefe estaba pensando. Esa incógnita le afinó la voz cuan do prosiguió.

-Las heridas que recibió su hermano son una amenaza para su vida, barón, y ella quería velar por él, junto a su lecho, durante toda la noche. Prometió que volvería a la fortaleza mañana a primera hora. Segura mente entonces le responderá todas las preguntas que quiera, barón.

Shaoran debió inspirar profundamente, para tranquilizarse, antes de poder volver a hablar.

-¿Y si no regresa a la fortaleza por la mañana? -pregun tó, con una voz muy serena y totalmente controlada.

Kerberos pareció asombrado por la pregunta. En ningún momento había considerado esa posibilidad.

-Ella me dio su palabra, barón. No me mentiría. No podría. Está consagrada a la Iglesia. Sería un pecado mortal para su alma no decir la verdad. Si por alguna razón, ella no pudiera salir de la abadía por la mañana, sería un placer para mí ir allí para buscarla perso nalmente y traérsela, milord.

Por los muchos años de experiencia y entrenamiento, Shaoran estaba habituado a controlar su carácter. Y así lo hizo, aunque tenía tantos deseos de gritar al crédulo vasallo que le dolía la garganta. El hecho de que el infor mante sajón fuera testigo de la escena ayudó en gran medida, pues Shaoran jamás reprendería a uno de sus hombres frente a un extraño. Habría sido indigno y por otra parte, siempre trataba a sus hombres de la misma manera que él esperaba que le trataran a él. El respeto se ganaba, no se exigía; pero la dignidad se enseñaba con el ejemplo.

Eriol carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de su amigo. Dirigió a Shaoran una mirada condolente y luego se volvió hacia Kerberos.

-Hijo, de todas maneras, tú no puedes entrar en ese recinto sagrado. La mano izquierda del Señor descendería sobre todos nosotros si nos atreviéramos a violar la más sagrada de todas las leyes. .

-¿La ley más sagrada? -balbuceó Kerberos, quien obviamente no había entendido nada.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.

-En este momento, hijo, ella cuenta con toda la protección de la Iglesia. Acabas de entregada al santuario.

Kerberos por fin comenzaba a comprender las complejidades de su destino. Estaba horrorizado por su propia conducta. También tenía desespe ración por resarcirse ante los ojos de su superior.

-Pero ella me prometió...

-Cállate.

Shaoran no levantó la voz al dar la orden, pero el informante sajón pegó un salto que le elevó unos treinta centímetros del suelo, pues advirtió un destello de la furia que sentía su superior. Retrocedió varios pasos, en un inútil intento por apartarse de la ira del líder normando.

A Shaoran le resultó graciosa la cobarde retirada del sajón. El hombrecito temblaba como una hoja.

-Ya me has hablado sobre los hermanos, James -dijo Shaoran entonces, volviendo a la conversación sobre la casa-. Ahora háblame de las hermanas mellizas. Sabemos que una de ellas es monja y que la otra...

Se detuvo al ver que el sajón negaba con la cabeza.

-En esta casa no hay ninguna monja -exclamó James-. Está lady Sakura -agre gó rápidamente, cuando vio cómo su explicación alteraba al normando. La vieja cicatriz de la mejilla se había puesto más blanca que nunca-. Lady Sakura es...

Shaoran le interrumpió.

-Ya sabemos la historia de lady Sakura -dijo-. Es ella quien defendió al castillo de nuestro ataque, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, milord -respondió James-. Es cierto.

-Ahora quiero que me hable de la otra melliza. Si no es monja, en tonces...

El sajón se atrevió a negar nuevamente con la cabeza, pero parecía más perplejo que asustado. -Pero, milord -murmuró-. Sólo hay una. Lady Sakura no tiene ninguna hermana melliza...


	2. Capitulo 2: Una Mentira Descubierta

_**Hola! Les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia... Es una adaptación de una novela de Garwood Julie... Adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captor... Espero que la lean y que la disfruten...**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN (aunque ya lo quisiera -_- ) SON PARTE DE CLAMP... Y LA HISTORIA COMO DIJE ESTA BASADA EN UNA NOVELA DE GARWOOD JULIE**_

_**CON LOS CREDITOS YA DICHOS, LEAN Y DISFRUTEN...**_

_**PD: Esta historia contendra lemon más adelante los menores de edad que decidan leer es bajo su responsabilidad yo cumplo con avisar!**_

_**...**_

**CAPITULO 2**

La reacción de Shaoran ante el anuncio del sajón fue rápida y sorpren dente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a reír, hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El astuto plan de lady Sakura aspecto que Shaoran valoraba mucho en quienes lo poseían.

Sakura no era monja. Se sintió profundamente aliviado. Pero no entendía la razón de ese sentimiento, por lo que trató de olvidado. Entonces, se echó a reír otra vez. Por Dios, después de todo, no había tenido pensa mientos lujuriosos por una santa consagrada a la Iglesia.

Kerberos no supo cómo tomar el insólito comportamiento de su supe rior. En el corto plazo que había estado bajo sus órdenes, jamás le había visto sonreír. Y de pronto, el vasallo cayó en la cuenta de que tampoco lo había visto nunca aceptando la derrota.

-¿Acaso no entiende, barón? -exclamó Kerberos-. Acaba de su frir una humillación por mi culpa. Yo creí en las mentiras de esa mujer. Le proporcioné la escolta para que la acompañara hasta la abadía.

Kerberos, en un acto de valentía, se adelantó para colocarse sorprendentemente cerca de su superior y murmuró angustiado:

-Sólo yo tengo la culpa.

Shaoran arqueó una ceja por la dramática confesión de su súbdito.

-Discutiremos esto más tarde -anunció, con una significativa mirada ha cia el sajón.

Cuando Kerberos bajó la cabeza, Shaoran se volvió hacia el recaudador de impuestos.

-Dime lo que sabes sobre Sakura -le ordenó.

James levantó los hombros y los encogió, desesperanzado.

-A mí me eliminaron de esta zona hace un año y medio, milord, cuando designaron a otro hombre para que recaudara los impuestos. Sé que, teóricamente, Sakura debía casarse con un gigantón llamado Itsumi, propietario de una enorme fortaleza que está en el sur. El matrimonio se había concertado desde que Sakura era una niña y, si la boda tuvo lugar en el momento correspondien te, ella tuvo que haberse convertido en su esposa más de dos años antes que él fuera asesinado en Hastings. Es todo lo que sé sobre Sakura, milord.

Shaoran no hizo comentarios por la información que acababa de recibir. Pidió a James que se retirase, esperó a que se fuera y entonces se volvió hacia Kerberos.

-En el futuro, no exhibirás tus pecados frente a los extra ños. ¿Me entiendes?

Kerberos asintió. Parecía horrorizado por la reprimenda. Shaoran suspiró.

-Cuando actúas estando bajo mis órdenes, Kerberos, tus errores son míos. Si este incidente ha servido de algo, todos los inconve nientes que me has causado pueden ser para bien en el futuro.

Kerberos estaba azorado por las reflexiones de su jefe. Nunca antes había escuchado que la derrota se tachara de "inconveniente". No supo cómo responder.

Eriol consiguió la atención de Shaoran cuando dijo:

-Lady Sakura ha demostrado ser muy astuta, ¿no, Shaoran? Se te ha escapado de las manos... por el momento -agregó, asintiendo en dirección a Kerberos.

-Sí -contestó Shaoran con una sonrisa-. Por el momento.

-Es cierto. Me siento víctima de sus mentiras -exclamó Kerberos.

-No -le contradijo Shaoran-. Tu problema es que has caído presa de su belleza. Reconoce el error, para que no vuelvas a cometerlo.

El vasallo asintió lentamente. Respiró profundamente, mientras desen vainaba su espada. Le temblaron las manos cuando entregó a Shaoran el arma que había pertenecido a su padre y a la que adoraba como si fuera la más preciada de las joyas.

-Le he fallado, barón. Por mi culpa, usted ha sido humillado.

Kerberos cerró los ojos, anticipando el golpe. Pasó un largo y agónico minuto antes de que volviera a abrirlos. ¿Por qué vacilaba su jefe?

-¿No desea vengarse, barón? -preguntó, con obvia confusión en la mirada.

Shaoran le demostró su exasperación. Se volvió hacia Eriol, vio su sonrisa y casi sonrió él también.

-Lo que deseo hacer y lo que realmente haré son dos cosas muy diferentes, Kerberos. En su momento, comprenderá. ¿Por qué me ofrece su espada?

La pregunta tomó a Kerberos por sorpresa. La voz del barón Li había sido tan humilde. ¿Sería posible que no estuviera tan irritado por el error que había cometido?

-Le he ofrecido mi espada para que pueda usar la contra mí, si es eso lo que desea. Barón, no entiendo por qué usted... Le he avergonzado, ¿no?

Shaoran ignoró la pregunta haciendo otra.

-¿Bajo el mando de quién estabas antes de unirse a mis filas?

-Fui escudero del barón Yukito durante dos años -contestó Kerberos.

-Y en todo ese tiempo, ¿alguna vez viste que el barón Yukito usara la espada de un vasallo en su contra?

Shaoran estaba preparado para escuchar una rápida negativa. Sabía que, en ocasiones, Yukito empleaba tácticas intimidatorias en el trato con los soldados más jóvenes e inexpertos, un método que a Shaoran no le resultaba loable. Hasta había escuchado rumores de que en ocasiones Yukito empleaba auténtica brutalidad con ellos, pero nunca dio crédito a esos chismes. Más bien, se inclinó a creer que esos comentarios pertenecían a los hombres despechados que no habían cumplido con los exigente requisitos necesarios para formar parte de las tropas del famoso militar.

No pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando Kerberos asintió con la cabe za.

-Fui testigo de esa clase de venganza. El barón Tsukishiro nunca mató a un vasallo, pero varios desafortunados soldados murieron después que él los castigara severamente por sus errores. Se les infectaron las heridas.

-Kerberos, eso explica tu peculiar comportamiento -dijo Eriol. Se volvió hacia Shaoran-. El muchacho está diciendo la verdad, Shaoran. Yukito emplea la violencia física y la humillación para ganar obediencia y lealtad. Dime, Kerberos -continuó, mirando al vasallo-. ¿Esos bastardos de Henry y Morgan aún son como las manos derecha e izquierda de Yukito?

Kerberos volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Son sus consejeros más fieles -le dijo-. Cuando el barón Tsukishiro está atendiendo asuntos más impor tantes, son Henry y Morgan quienes supervisan el entrenamiento de los hom bres.

-¿Y también el castigo? -insistió Eriol.

-Sí -contestó Kerberos-. También el castigo.

-Morgan es peor que Henry -anunció Eriol-. Le he visto pelear. Tuve la esperanza de que muriera durante la invasión, pero los sajones no me han hecho el favor. Supongo que el diablo se ha empeñado en mantenerle con vida.

Kerberos avanzó un paso.

-¿Puedo hablar con toda libertad? -pre guntó a Shaoran.

-¿No es eso lo que has estado haciendo hasta el momento? -pre guntó el barón.

Kerberos se puso colorado. De pronto, Shaoran se sintió viejo. Le lleva ba un poco menos de diez años a su vasallo, pero por las diferencias de reaccio nes, los diez le parecieron veinte.

-¿Qué más deseas agregar, Kerberos?

-La mayoría de los soldados de Tsukishiro son obedientes con él, pero no leales, como supuso el barón Eriol. Le tienen miedo y por eso hacen lo que les ordena. No existe la lealtad, excepto hacia el duque William, claro.

Shaoran no demostró ninguna reacción a pesar de lo sorprendentes que le resultaron las declaraciones sobre Yukito. Apoyó la espalda contra la repisa de la chimenea y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía muy relajado, pero por dentro estaba furioso. Un hombre con ese rango tenía que ser un protector por naturaleza, según Shaoran, con valores mucho más fuertes que los de sus hom bres. Pero evidentemente, Tsukishiro se había convertido en un destructor.

-¿Kerberos? -preguntó Eriol-. ¿Solicitaste tú el traslado a las tropas de Shaoran?.

Un notorio resuello asmático apareció en la voz de Eriol. Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla para aliviar su agotamiento y se frotó la mandí bula, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-No fui yo quien solicitó el traslado -contestó Kerberos-. Pero para ser totalmente franco, tenía muy pocas esperanzas de que me tuvieran en cuenta. La lista de soldados que imploraban ingresar en las filas del barón Li superaba los mil. Sin embargo, mi padre pudo influir en el ánimo de William, por lo que mi nombre pasó a encabezar esa lista. He sido muy afortunado.

Eriol meneó la cabeza.

-Todavía sigo sin comprender cómo lo has logrado. Con o sin la bendición de William, en primer lugar tenía que obte ner el permiso de Yukito para ser transferido. Y es de público conocimiento que Tsukishiro no es famoso por acceder a ninguna petición, en especial, si esas peti ciones benefician a Shaoran. Desde que fueron compañeros, en las viejas épo cas en las que ambos eran escuderos, Yukito siempre había competido con Shaoran.

Eriol se detuvo para soltar una risita gutural.

-Casi siento pena por Yukito. Siempre llega al segundo puesto, como máximo. Creo que esto le vuel ve loco.

Shaoran estaba observando a Kerberos. El rostro del vasallo se había puesto carmesí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su superior estaba observándole, exclamó:

-El barón Tsukishiro no es su amigo. Le matan los celos. Usted siempre será mejor que él.

-¿Pero por qué ha accedido a su traslado? -insistió Eriol, con la esperanza de llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

Los ojos de Kerberos se fijaron en sus botas.

-En ningún momento consideró que mi traslado beneficiara al barón Li. Justamente lo contra rio, más bien. Henry y Morgan se desternillaron de risa al enterarse de la decisión de su superior. Todos creían que yo nunca llegaría a ser un buen caballero.

-¿Y por qué Yukito le creía un inútil? -preguntó Shaoran.

Shaoran pensó que, si Kerberos se ponía un poquito más colorado de lo que estaba, se prendería fuego directamente. Trató de ser paciente y esperó a que el soldado le contestase.

-Soy de corazón blando -confesó Kerberos-. El barón Tsukishiro decía que me faltaba carácter para pertenecer a su unidad. Ahora ya conoce la verdad. El barón tenía razón. Mi debilidad ha provocado su derrota.

Shaoran tenía ganas de gritar.

-No estamos vencidos -gruñó-. Por el amor de Dios, guarda tu espada. Todavía no ha empezado tu entrenamien to y por esa razón no te culpo. Pero si después de haber estado bajo mis órdenes durante seis meses, vuelves a cometer un error similar a éste, te tomaré el cuello entre mis manos y te lo apretaré hasta meter en tu cabezota un poco de sentido común. ¿Me comprendes?

La voz de Shaoran sonó bastante alterada, por lo que Kerberos no tardó en afirmar con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Estaré más que dispuesto a ofrecerle mi cuello si vuelvo a fallarle -juró dramáticamente-. No habrá más derro tas por mi...

-Por el amor de Dios, deje de llamar derrota a estos inconvenientes tan poco significativos -exigió Shaoran-. Lady Sakura sólo me ha apla zado; no me ha eludido. Cuando esté preparado para regresar a Londres, pasaré por la abadía y no tendré que entrar, Kerberos. Ella saldrá sola y vendrá hacia mi

Avanzó un paso amenazante hacia su vasallo.

-¿Dudas de mí?

-No, milord.

Shaoran asintió. No se detuvo a explicar sus planes con respecto a cómo lograría sus objetivos y Kerberos se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era no pre guntar. El tema ya se había agotado en lo que a él concernía.

Sin embargo, de inmediato, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que la cuestión de pasar a buscar a Sakura tendría que ser pospuesta y situada al pie de su extensa lista de obligaciones. Eriol estaba mucho más enfermo de lo que parecía. La mañana siguiente, el militar ardía de fiebre.

Shaoran se quedó junto a su amigo durante tres largos días y tres no ches. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguno de sus inexpertos solda dos, ni los sirvientes sajones, se acercaran al barón normando. Serían capa ces de envenenarle en cuanto se les presentara la primera oportunidad o, al menos, eso era lo que Shaoran pensaba. Por lo tanto, la responsabilidad de velar por el noble caballero caía sobre sus hombros. Pero, desgraciadamen te, se trataba de una tarea que debía cumplir sin tener los conocimientos necesarios para ello. Shaoran mantuvo al recaudador de impuestos en la fortaleza y sólo se separó de Eriol en una ocasión durante la larga vigilia para interrogar al sajón sobre la familia de Sakura. Ya había trazado un plan para obligar a la dama a abandonar su santuario, pero quería asegurarse de no haber deja do de lado ningún detalle.

El estado de Eriol se deterioraba. El fin de semana fue evidente que moriría si no recibía el tratamiento preciso. Desesperado, Shaoran llevó a su amigo a la abadía. Tanto Kerberos como el vasallo de Eriol, Spinel, escol taron el carro en el que Eriol descansaba.

A los cuatro hombres se les negó la entrada en la abadía si no entrega ban sus armas. Shaoran no opuso objeción alguna y, una vez que entregaron las espadas, los portales de hierro de la abadía se abrieron de inmediato. La abadesa los recibió en el centro del patio, que tenía el suelo de piedras. Era una mujer mayor, casi de cuarenta años, según los cálculos de Shaoran. Tenía los hombros hacia adelante, pero un rostro lozano, que para sorpresa de todos, no mostraba ni una sola arruga.

Estaba toda vestida de negro, desde el velo que ocultaba su cabello hasta los zapatos y aun con la coronilla de la cabeza ni siquiera llegaba a los hombros de Royce, pero no pareció intimidarse con la estatura del hombre. Su mirada era directa y firme.

La abadesa le recordaba a la hermana Nadeshiko... mejor dicho, a lady Sakura, se corrigió Shaoran.

-¿Por qué ha situado a sus soldados alrededor de los muros de esta abadía? -preguntó la monja al saludarlos.

-Mis soldados están aquí para asegurarse de que lady Sakura no abandone el santuario -contestó Shaoran.

-¿Ha venido hasta aquí con la intención de persuadida de que se vaya?

Shaoran meneó la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del carro e hizo un gesto a la abadesa para que le siguiera.

La mujer demostró ser de corazón tierno. En cuanto vio a Eriol allí tendido y en esas condiciones, ordenó que lo llevara al interior del convento.

Eriol estaba demasiado débil como para ponerse de pie por sí mismo. Como el guerrero seguía durmiendo, Shaoran se lo cargó al hombro. Se tam baleó ligeramente por el peso, pero luego recuperó el equilibrio y siguió a la abadesa al interior del recinto. Había unas escaleras de piedra justo a la izquierda de la arcada de la entrada.

Shaoran y sus hombres las subieron y siguieron a la monja por un pasillo largo, completamente iluminado.

Unos murmullos les seguían los pasos. El taconeo de las botas de los hombres sobre los suelos de madera retumbaba entre los muros de piedra; pero, a pesar del ruido, Shaoran seguía escuchando el canto de las demás religiosas. Cuanto más se acercaban a la puerta que estaba al final del corre dor, más claras se tornaban las voces. Luego reconoció el Padre Nuestro y se dio cuenta de que las hermanas estaban orando. Por la dirección del dulce y melodioso sonido, Shaoran dedujo que las monjas estaban recluidas en el piso de arriba.

-Tenemos sólo un cuarto grande en el que podemos albergar al en fermo -explicó la abadesa- La semana pasada, teníamos todos los cuar tos ocupados, pero hoy sólo nos queda un soldado sajón a nuestro cuidado. Presumo que estará de acuerdo, barón, en que todos los hombres que se hallen dentro de estas paredes son iguales, sean sajones o normandos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso -respondió Shaoran-. ¿Ese soldado sajón es el hermano de lady Sakura?

La abadesa se volvió.

-Sí -contestó-. Touya está descansando allí adentro.

-¿Está agonizando, como me dijeron?

-Sólo Dios puede responder esa pregunta -contestó-. Touya se niega a aceptar la cruz que ha caído sobre sus hombros. Se opone a todos los tratamientos. Ruega morir, pero al mismo tiempo nosotras imploramos diligentemente que se recupere. Sólo espero que nuestro Dios no se confunda por las súplicas tan contradictorias.

Shaoran no estaba seguro si la madre superiora estaba gastándole o no una broma. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido. El volvió a asentir, manteniendo a Eriol sobre sus hombros y luego dijo:

-Me gustaría instalar a mi amigo. ¿No podemos seguir discutiendo el tema después que Eriol se haya puesto cómodo?.

-Ahora sólo tengo una preocupación -anunció la abadesa-. Será mejor que se entere de una vez que tengo intenciones de instalar a su amigo junto a la cama de Touya. Por su mirada ceñuda, deduzco que la idea no le agrada en absoluto; pero, para su información, tengo una razón muy cohe rente y práctica por la que he llegado a esta decisión. Sor Kaho es la mejor cualificada para cuidar de ambos hombres. Ya está bastante mayor la pobre y por eso no quiero que vaya corriendo de un cuarto al otro todo el día. Se quedará sentada entre ambos soldados. ¿Acepta estas condiciones?

Shaoran asintió. La abadesa pareció aliviada y se volvió para abrir la puerta. La habitación en la que entraron era gigantesca. Entrecerró los ojos para que no le dañara el intenso sol que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales situados en la pared del fondo. Había bancos de madera debajo de cada ventana. Los muros estaban relucientes, como clara evidencia de que habían sido recientemente pintados con cal.

A lo largo de la pared opuesta se habían alineado más de veinte ca mas. Junto a cada una había una pequeña mesa de noche sobre las que se habían posado candelabros de una sola vela blanca. .

Cada cama, con su correspondiente mesa de noche, podía aislarse con cortinas blancas que iban desde el suelo hasta el cielo raso. Cuando las cor tinas se cerraban, la habitación quedaba totalmente recluida.

En ese momento, todas las camas, excepto una, estaban expuestas a los rayos de sol. Shaoran supuso que el cuadrado blanco situado cerca del centro de la sala sería el recinto en el que Touya descansaba.

Instaló a Eriol sobre la cama que estaba junto a la zona con cortinados. En cuestión de minutos, le quitó la ropa de abrigo para cubrirle con las suaves, pero abrigadas mantas de cama.

-Las heridas de los brazos y hombros están ulcerándose -señaló la abadesa, frunciendo el entrecejo en gesto de preocupación-. Sor Kaho sabrá cómo proceder. -Se agachó y acarició la frente de Eriol con aire maternal.- Dios mediante, este hombre se recuperará.

Shaoran asintió. Siguió siendo muy condescendiente hasta que la monja sugirió que él y sus hombres tenían que marcharse. Entonces, Shaoran meneó la cabeza.

-No -se negó-. Un soldado normando se quedará con él hasta que se recupere. No se le permitirá comer ni beber sino hasta que uno de vuestros hombres haya probado primero la comida o la bebida -agregó, con tono duro.

Por la expresión de sorpresa de la abadesa, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a que la contradijeran.

-Es usted un hombre suspicaz, barón -le dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Esta es una casa sagrada. Nadie hará daño a su amigo.

Al ver que Shaoran sólo se encogía de hombros, la abadesa preguntó.

-¿Y si yo no acepto sus condiciones?

-Usted no rechazaría a Eriol -contravino Shaoran-. Su juramento se lo impediría.

La sonrisa de la religiosa le sorprendió.

-Veo que es tan obcecado como yo -dijo ella-. Ambos pasaremos un buen rato en el purgatorio por esos pequeños defectos en nuestros caracteres. Muy bien, entonces acepto sus condiciones.

Eriol, aún inconsciente, gimió y llamó la atención de la abadesa. Ella, con mucha suavidad, cobijó al guerrero normando, susurrándole palabras dulces para calmarle mientras le tapaba. Después, cerró las cortinas del cu bículo y fue a buscar a sor Kaho. En cuanto ella se volvió para marcharse, Shaoran hizo un gesto a Kerberos y al vasallo de Eriol. Inmediatamente, los soldados siguieron a la abadesa y se apostaron uno a cada lado de la entrada. A nadie se le permitiría la entrada en la sala, a excepción de una monja, hasta que Eriol se recuperase por completo.

Mientras aguardaba a que la abadesa regresara, Shaoran decidió saciar su curiosidad sobre el soldado sajón. Quería corroborar personalmente que el hombre estuviera lo suficientemente enfermo como para no constituir una amenaza para su amigo. No estaba dispuesto a creer ciegamente en la pala bra de ningún sajón, sin confirmarlo antes personalmente.

Shaoran se dirigió al otro lado de la cama de Eriol y estaba a punto de abrir las cortinas cuando sintió que alguien volvía a cerrarlas desde el otro lado.

De pronto se encontró frente a lady Sakura.

Por el modo en que ella respiró, fue obvio que su sorpresa era mucho mayor que la de Shaoran ante el inesperado encuentro. Supuso que ella habría imaginado que él se había ido con la abadesa. Sabía que habría escu chado cada palabra de la conversación.

Estaban a escasos treinta centímetros de distancia. Una ligera fragan cia a rosas llamó su atención.

¡Dios!, era encantadora y... según él esperaba, también estaba asusta da. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, al parecer, por miedo.

Sí, decidió por fin, lady Sakura tenía miedo. A Shaoran le pareció la reacción más inteligente. Esa mujer debía temerle, porque después de todo, cada acción producía una reacción, o una venganza. Lady Sakura había mentido para obtener una libertad temporal. No obstante, muy pronto le llegaría su momento para vengarse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante varios minutos. Shaoran era mucho más alto que ella y, por ende, pretendía intimidarla.

Ella aguardó hasta que pudo controlar su ira.

Cuanto más le miraba, más furiosa se ponía. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese normando a introducirse en el recinto donde se recuperaba su hermano? Levantó el mentón, en un gesto instintivamente desafiante.

Shaoran dejó de sonreír.

Sakura no le temía. Ese descubrimiento le dejó azorado y a su asom bro le sucedió un pensamiento pecaminoso. Ella estaba tan cerca que él ha bría podido tomarla entre sus brazos. Dios, qué simple habría sido cargárse la al hombro y salir con ella de la abadía. Era una idea pecaminosa, porque en esos momentos la joven se hallaba bajo la protección de la Iglesia. Sin embargo, el impulso no fue menos pecaminoso que el repentino deseo que estalló en sus entrañas.

Si las preferencias de un hombre apuntaban hacia las ninfas de ojos verdes, entonces indudablemente Sakura sería su primera elección. Pero se dijo que sus preferencias no se orientaban en ese sentido. Mentira, admitió por fin. Demonios, si hasta habría sido feliz con pasar el resto de sus días mirando a esa mujer y deseando mucho más que eso.

La boca de la joven era demasiado atractiva como para ofrecerle un segundo de paz. Lo único que Shaoran podía pensar era en el sabor que esos labios tendrían.

Su implacable autodisciplina fue la que le salvó de tomarla en ese mismo instante para averiguarlo sin más dilaciones. Respiró profunda mente para calmarse. Se obligó a dejar de lado sus pensamientos lujuriosos ya concentrarse en observar a la mujer hasta las rodillas. El desafío era pertinente bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero ésa, sin duda, no era una de ellas. En ese momento, era imperioso que Sakura estuviera asustada. Shaoran pensaba que con el temor venía la cautela. Sakura ya había causado bastante revuelo y había llegado la hora de que se rindiera. Shaoran estaba decidido a mostrarle contra quién pretendía luchar. El era el conquistador y ella el botín. Cuanto antes se diera cuenta de eso, más fácil resultaría su vida.

Shaoran era muy bueno para intimidar a la gente. Por supuesto que la cicatriz de la mejilla le ayudaba bastante.

Era extraño, pero al parecer, en esa situación no le servía de mucho. Por mucho que frunciera el entrecejo, no conseguía asustarla.

No pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. Avanzó un paso. Con la punte ra de sus botas tocó la de los zapatos de ella. Sin embargo, Sakura no retrocedió. Tenía la cabeza completamente echada hacia atrás, para poder seguir mirándole a los ojos. Y de no haber conocido la realidad, habría creí do detectar un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

¿Acaso se atrevía a burlarse de él?

Sakura tenía sus problemas tratando de recordar cómo se respiraba. A decir verdad, estaba mucho más furiosa consigo misma que con el héroe de los campos de batalla que con tanto odio la contemplaba. Su reacción frente al normando fue inexplicable. No podía dejar de mirarle. Tenía los ojos ambar más bellos que jamás había visto, aunque no pudo comprender por qué se habría molestado en notar ese rasgo tan atractivo.

Shaoran trataba de intimidarla. Pero ella no iba a permitírselo. El gue rrero era muy buen mozo, ¡maldita sea! Y maldita Sakura por reparar en eso. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Ese normando era su enemigo y, supuestamente, debía inspirarle odio y desprecio, ¿no?

Obviamente, a él le resultaba muy fácil detestarla. Su sombría expre sión hablaba claramente de su disgusto. Ella, como reacción, cuadró los hombros.

-Debí haberle matado cuando tuve la oportunidad -le murmuró.

Shaoran arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y cuándo la tuvo? -preguntó él con voz baja y burlona.

-Cuando le tendí en el suelo por una pedrada que le lancé con mi tirachinas.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

Ella afirmó.

-Mi puntería no falló -se jactó-. Tuve intenciones de dejarle una marca, no de matarle. Pero ahora me arrepiento de esa decisión. Tal vez, se me presente una segunda oportunidad antes de que deba regresar a Normandía, adonde pertenece.

Shaoran todavía seguía sin creerla. Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No tuve deseos -anunció-. Pero ahora sí.

Cuando se echó a reír, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no le creía. Y no podía culparle, supuso, pues hasta ese momento nunca le había dicho la verdad. Se preguntaba si el normando ya habría averiguado que ella en reali dad no era miembro de aquella orden religiosa. Por supuesto que sí, decidió. Casi enseguida. El traidor recaudador de impuestos se lo habría contado.

Sakura advirtió que estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma. Las rodillas le temblaban. Pensó que había llegado el momento de terminar el diálogo e intentó tomar la cortina para cerrarla.

Pero Shaoran fue mucho más rápido que ella. Le tomó la mano mucho antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de tocar la tela.

No quería soltarla. Sus dedos le picaban como el aguijón de una avis pa. Sakura abandonó los intentos por liberarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo inútiles que eran y de lo ridícula y vulnerable que quedaba frente a él.

-¿Sus pertenencias están aquí, Sakura?

Esa pregunta, formulada con tanta naturalidad, la tomó por sorpresa. Asintió antes que pudiera darse cuenta. Luego dijo:

-¿Por qué me lo pre gunta?

-Soy un hombre práctico -contestó-. Ahorraría tiempo yendo a Londres directamente desde aquí. Prepare sus cosas o tendrá que dejarlas. En cuanto mi amigo se recupere, nos marcharemos.

Sakura estaba atónita frente a tanta arrogancia.

-Yo no iré a nin guna parte.

-Claro que sí.

Ella meneó la cabeza. El velo que ocultaba su cabello se deslizó hacia un lado. Antes que ella pudiera ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar, Shaoran se lo arrancó.

La gloriosa cabellera castaña clara de Sakura se desprendió de la coleta en la que estaba recogida, cayendo libremente casi hasta la cintura. Shaoran sintió que la respiración se le cortaba ante esa imagen tan bella.

-Sólo las monjas llevan velo, Sakura, y usted no lo es, ¿verdad?

-La mentira fue necesaria. Dios comprende. Está de mi lado, no del suyo.

Esa ridícula frase le hizo sonreír.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado a esa conclu sión?

La sonrisa también se trasladó a su voz. ¿Estaba riéndose de ella? No, por supuesto que no. No sabría cómo. Los guerreros romanos no experimen taban emociones humanas. Sólo vivían para matar y conquistar, o por lo menos eso era lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho. La razón era simple: los soldados enemigos seguían a un líder que era más monstruo que hombre.

-¿Por qué cree que Dios está de su lado? -preguntó otra vez, al ver que ella no le contestaba.

-Logré escapar de usted, ¿no? Esa prueba debería bastarle, barón, para saber que Dios está de mi lado. Estoy bastante segura aquí.

Shaoran no pudo rebatir esa lógica.

-Por el momento, lo está -coin cidió.

Ella le obsequió una sonrisa que reveló el atractivo hoyuelo que se dibujaba en su mejilla.

-Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que desee -alardeó-. Es la verdad. No me iré de este santuario sino hasta que la invasión se haya reprimido y ustedes hayan regresado a sus tierras.

-La invasión acaba de empezar, Sakura. Inglaterra nos pertenece. Acepte ese hecho y la vida le resultará mucho más simple. Ya ha sido con quistada.

-Jamás seré conquistada.

La altanera gallardía se echó a perder por el ligero temblor que se oyó en su voz. Hasta Shaoran lo advirtió. Ese grosero tuvo el coraje de sonreír. Sakura enderezó los hombros a modo de defensa. Shaoran le estrujó la mano antes de soltársela. Sakura comenzó a darse la vuelta. Ella detuvo tomándola por el mentón.

La obligó a mirarle y luego se le acercó, hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

-No vuelva a importunarme.

Al darle la orden, elevó el tono de voz a poco más de un susurro, pero de todos modos, conservó una firmeza que la enfureció. Le apartó la mano del mentón abruptamente y se puso a un lado para poder ver bien a su hermano.

-¿Realmente cree que me importa si vuelvo o no a importunarle? -le preguntó-. Mi hermano está tendido allí, al borde de la muerte, por culpa de su codicioso líder, sediento de posesiones: el famoso William. Si hubiera dejado en paz a Inglaterra, mi hermano aún seguiría siendo un hombre entero.

Shaoran dirigió su atención a Touya. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que el sajón, realmente, estaba al borde de la muerte. Estaba tan pálido como la manta que le cubría. La transpiración mojaba sus cejas. Tenía el cabello negro, y a simple vista no tenía ningún parecido con su hermana.

Shaoran no alcanzó a ver ninguna herida, pues las mantas cubrían al soldado desde los pies hasta el cuello.

Le pareció joven, pues no tenía patas de gallo ni demasiadas cicatrices en el rostro. Entonces recordó que el informante sajón le había dicho que Touya era un año menor que Sakura y, por las apariencias, la mujer era muy jovencita.

De modo que los sajones también mandaban niños soldados a la gue rra. De pronto, Shaoran se sintió muy fatigado. Sacudió la cabeza, como para despejarse, mientras seguía contemplando a Touya. Dormía, pero no descan saba. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, demostrando a las claras que los demonios atormentaban sus sueños y los convertían en pesadillas. Shaoran se compade ció por el tormento.

Sakura leyó preocupación en sus ojos. Shaoran había tratado de disi mularlo, pero sin éxito. La joven estaba sorprendida y confundida también. ¿Acaso no tenía que estar muy satisfecho?

-Cuando está despierto no hace más que implorar la muerte -susu rró ella.

-¿Por qué?

Shaoran parecía auténticamente perplejo. Sakura advirtió que él no podía ver el sufrimiento de su hermano.

-Touya perdió su mano izquierda en la batalla.

Shaoran no mostró reacción alguna frente a la noticia.

-Pero aún pue de seguir viviendo -dijo, después de un largo rato-. La herida puede cica trizar.

Sakura no quería que Shaoran se mostrara optimista. Quería que se sintiera culpable. Avanzó un paso protector hacia Touya

-Usted podría ser el que le hizo esto.

-Sí.

El modo tan natural en que aceptó ese hecho tan atroz le cortó la respiración.

-¿No tiene remordimientos?

Shaoran la miró como si hubiera estuviera loca.

-Los remordimientos no tienen cabida en la mente de un guerrero.

Por la expresión de Sakura, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que ella no comprendía lo que él estaba diciéndole. El explicó pacientemente.

-Una guerra es como una partida de ajedrez, Sakura. Cada batalla es como el movimiento de una pieza muy bien pensado. Una vez que empieza, no debe mezclarse ninguna emoción en ella.

-Entonces, si usted realmente fue quien hirió a mi hermano...

-Cosa que es muy dudosa -la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es mi estilo de lucha.

Lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido para ella.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo que hace en las batallas si no herir a los enemigos?

Shaoran suspiró.

-Los mato.

Sakura trató de no demostrarle lo azorada que estaba. Por la frial dad de su voz parecía que estaba hablando de los horarios de misa de la semana. Esa actitud tan indiferente revolvió el estómago de la joven.

-¿Su hermano fue herido cerca de Hastings y no en el norte, como me informaron? -preguntó, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la joven.

-No, Touya no estuvo en la batalla cerca de Hastings -contestó-. Cayó en Stanford Bridge.

Shaoran no pudo contener su exasperación. Esa mujer había confundi do a todos los enemigos.

-Yo soy normando, Sakura. ¿O ya lo ha olvida do?

-Por supuesto que no.

-La batalla del norte, en Stanford Bridge, fue librada por el rey de Noruega y sus hombres. Nosotros, los normandos, ni siquiera estuvimos allí. -Avanzó un paso hacia ella.- Por lo tanto, lo desee usted o no, no pude ser yo quien hirió a su hermano.

-Yo no lo deseo-exclamó.

Shaoran no supo cómo contestar a su réplica. Se consideraba excelente juez de las reacciones de sus oponentes. Sin embargo, en ese momento dudó de sus habilidades. A decir verdad, ella parecía aliviada. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué podía importarle a esa muchacha si había sido Shaoran o no el que había herido a su hermano?

-Parece aliviada.

Ella asintió.

-Me complace... saber que no fue usted -admitió. Volvió la mirada al suelo-. Y me disculpo con usted por haber llegado a la conclusión equivocada.

Shaoran no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué?

-Que me disculpo -barbulló.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza, tratando de entender esa conversación tan carente de lógica.

-Si hubiera sido usted, habría tenido que vengarme, ¿no? Soy todo lo que le queda a Touya, barón. Es mi responsabilidad protegerle.

-Usted es una mujer.

-Soy su hermana.

Sakura se frotó los brazos, pues le pareció que de pronto el aire de la sala se había congelado. Dios, qué fatigada estaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que pasaba frío y que no descansaba, que no podía hilvanar ni un solo pensa miento coherente.

-No me agrada esta guerra -murmuró-. Pero a los hombres sí, ¿verdad? Les gusta pelear.

-A algunos sí -aceptó Shaoran, con una voz muy brusca, por el fas tidio que le provocó de pronto tener la urgencia de tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos. Dios, qué frágil parecía esa joven. Supuso que debió de haber vivido en un constante infierno desde que comenzó la invasión. Le parecía digna de admiración por querer proteger a su hermano, aunque fuera una ridiculez por su parte creer que podría.

Por los comentarios que había escuchado sobre ella, razonó que no podría haber esperado menos.

-¿Sabía, Sakura, que usted se ha converti do en una leyenda entre los soldados normandos?

El anuncio se ganó toda su atención y también su curiosidad.

-Sólo los muertos se convierten en leyendas -contestó-. No los vivos.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces la excepción, usted, confirma la regla -dijo-. Fue usted quien lideró la defensa contra los tres primeros retado res que el duque William envió a apoderarse de su fortaleza, ¿verdad?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Su superior envió niños para que me arrebataran lo mío. Todo lo que hice fue replegarlos, nada más.

-Aun así -la contradijo- hay...

Ella le interrumpió.

-Los soldados de mi hermano estaban bajo mis órdenes, cierto, pero sólo después que el primer comandante se vio obligado a irse.

-¿Quién es el soldado y dónde está ahora?

-Se llama John -contestó- y se fue con rumbo norte. -Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se volvió para mirar a Touya.- Nunca le atrapará. Es demasiado inteligente como para permitir que alguien como usted le alcance.

-A mí me parece un cobarde. La dejó desprotegida.

-Yo le ordené que se marchara. John no es un cobarde. Además, yo puedo cuidarme sola, barón. Hasta puedo deshacerme de los fastidiosos normandos si se me antoja.

Shaoran ignoro su provocación.

-Un normando jamás dejaría a una mujer al mando.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sabía que no podía defender a John en ese momento. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que el vasallo de su hermano era uno de los hombres más valientes que había conocido en la vida. A pesar de las adversas condiciones, le había podido traer al pequeño Toma. Su herma no Clow había ordenado a John llevar a su hijo con Sakura, para que ella cuidara de él, hasta que la guerra terminara. James, el sajón traidor, no tendría ninguna información sobre el bebé y tampoco los normandos. Era una pena que no pudiera jactarse de la valentía de John en ese momento. Pero la seguridad del pequeño Toma estaba primero. Por lo que los norman dos sabían, el pequeño sólo era hijo de una de las sirvientas.

Shaoran observó las distintas emociones que desfilaban en el rostro de Sakura y tuvo curiosidad por saber en qué estaría pensando. No le agrada ba el modo en que defendía al soldado que había tenido el coraje de dejarla sola, a excepción del pequeño contingente de hombres que le había ofrecido. Pero de todos modos, decidió dejar de lado el tema por el momento.

-Ha demostrado ser muy inteligente cuando se disfrazó de monja. Mis soldados se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Sakura advirtió que Shaoran no se había incluido entre ellos. ¿Acaso se negaba a admitir que a él también le había engañado?

-Sus soldados también son unos niños -dijo ella-. Otra de las razones por la que usted será vencido, barón.

-La mayoría de mis soldados son mayores que usted.

-Entonces son unos ignorantes.

-No son ignorantes. No tienen entrenamiento, que es distinto ;-la corrigió-. Los soldados más habilidosos se necesitaban para trabajos más importantes.

Shaoran estaba hablándole con toda honestidad, pero la expresión de su rostro indicaba que se sentía insultada por la verdad. Le volvió la espalda, como pidiéndole tácitamente que se retirara.

Pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Le advierto, Sakura, que ser inteligente no va a ayudarla en su causa. El viaje a Londres será difícil, como mínimo, y el tiempo que pasemos juntos será tolerable para usted sólo si se porta bien.

Sakura se negó a darse la vuelta. En su voz hubo fuego cuando volvió a hablar.

-¡Santo Dios, pero qué arrogante es usted! Me han dado asilo aquí y ni siquiera los normandos arrogantes como usted pueden que brantar esa ley. Yo no me iré.

-Sí se irá.

Sakura se volvió, boquiabierta, para enfrentarle.

-¿Sería capaz de volar el derecho de asilo?

-No, pero usted saldrá de este claustro cuando llegue el momento.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío de terror. ¿Qué arma podría usar Shaoran contra ella? En su mente surgía una posibilidad tras otra y, después de un largo rato, llegó a la conclusión de que sólo estaba alardeando. No había nada que pudiera hacer para obligarla a salir de ese seguro paraíso.

El profundo alivio le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

El sonrió.

El control de Sakura se desvaneció. Olvidó por completo que estaba en una sala para recuperación de enfermos. De otro modo, no le habría gritado así al bárbaro.

-Mientras los normandos estén en Inglaterra, nunca me iré de aquí. ¡Jamás!

**Continuara... **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y dejen sus comentarios... Hasta el prox capitulo! **


	3. Cap 3 Una monja atrapada pero no vencida

_**Hola!... para los que no me conocen soy Ghia y normalmente escribo historias de Rurouni Kenshin pero esta vez quise traerles una adaptación de una novela da Garwood Julie... Adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captor... Espero que la lean el capitulo numero 3 de este fics y que la disfruten...**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN (aunque ya lo quisiera -_- ) SON PARTE DE CLAMP... Y LA HISTORIA COMO DIJE ESTA BASADA EN UNA NOVELA DE GARWOOD JULIE**_

_**CON LOS CREDITOS YA DICHOS, LEAN Y DISFRUTEN...**_

_**PD: Esta historia contendra lemon más adelante los menores de edad que decidan leer es bajo su responsabilidad yo cumplo con avisar!**_

... CAPITULO 3

_Jamás _llegó exactamente ocho semanas después.

El barón Eriol se había recuperado completamente de su enfermedad y se había marchado de la abadía el día anterior. La abadesa dijo a Sakura que había escuchado al barón Li pedir a su amigo que permaneciera en la fortaleza hasta que él se llevara al premio a Londres.

-Yo creo, Sakura, que el premio al que se refieren eres tú –señaló la abadesa, con voz condolente.

-Está fanfarroneando -masculló Sakura.

Durante la larga jornada, repitió esas dos palabras una y otra vez. Y por la noche, no pudo dormir. Shaoran había mandado a un mensajero a la abadía al anochecer, con la orden de que Sakura tenía que reunir todas sus cosas y estar preparada para partir a la mañana siguiente.

La abadesa no creía que Shaoran fuera hombre de hablar porque sí, pero se guardó esos pensamientos para ella. Empacó la pequeña maleta de viaje de Sakura y la llevó a la entrada principal, como precaución, por si el barón realmente se había trazado un plan de acción.

-Tal vez, si estás preparada, no sucederá nada -declaró la abadesa. Sakura estaba vestida y caminando de aquí para allá, en cuanto empezó a amanecer. Llevaba puesta su túnica favorita de color crema, con el manto azul cobalto, por la simple razón que su madre le había ayudado a coserlos y, por lo tanto, ponerse esa ropa siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Sin embargo, el género era demasiado liviano para el crudo invierno que estaban soportando, pero como ella no iba a salir, no le importaba.

Rechazó la invitación que le hicieron las hermanas de compartir con ellas las oraciones matinales, pues sabía perfectamente bien que gruñiría más que orar, distrayendo a las demás religiosas.

Su criada de confianza, Rika, vino menos de una hora después, para pasarle el parte semanal de costumbre. La mujer mayor tenía un temperamento muy dulce, una gran lealtad hacia su señora y una increíble memoria para todos los detalles. Era unos quince años mayor que Sakura y, a pesar de ello, aún tenía el hábito de lanzar esas risitas tontas cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

Y estaba riéndose así cuando entró a toda carrera al salón, donde Sakura la aguardaba.

-Es tal como lo sospechábamos, milady - excla mó Rika. Logró esbozar una ligera reverencia y continuó-. El barón Eriol se ha instalado en el castillo, como para pasar una larga temporada allí, mientras que el barón Shaoran está preparándose para venir a buscarla.

Sakura tomó la mano de Rika y la llevó hacia la ventana. Hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el banco y luego se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Pudiste averiguar cómo es que planea convencerme para que sal ga de este santuario? -le preguntó.

Rika meneó la cabeza con tanta vehemencia que algunos mechones grises se soltaron de su trenza.

-Todos hemos hecho conjetura tras conjetura, milady, pero a ninguno se nos ha ocurrido una posibilidad coherente. El barón Li tiene su propio consejero. Naoko se ha asignado la tarea de espiar a ambos hombres, pero ninguno de los dos ha hablado del plan, milady. Cualquiera pensaría que al barón Eriol también le interesaría enterarse de cómo planea el barón Shaoran llevársela de aquí.

-Tomoyo tiene mucho cuidado, ¿verdad? No quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa.

Rika volvió a reírse tontamente.

- Tomoyo le es tan fiel como el resto del personal. Vaya, si sería capaz de arriesgar su vida para salvarla.

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

-No quiero que arriesgue su vida por mí. Ni tú tampoco, Rika. Sin embargo, ya corres bastante peligro al venir hasta aquí. Claro que no puedo negar que te espero ansiosamente, pues muero por escuchar noticias de mi casa.

-Ahora sé llama Rosewood -susurró Rika.

Asintió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sakura.

-¿Han bautiza do mi casa?

-Fue Eriol quien le puso ese nombre. Su barón Shaoran pareció no dar importancia al asunto. Pero luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta el personal comenzó a llamarla Rosewood. Suena muy bien, ¿no le parece, milady?

Rika no dio tiempo a su señora para que respondiera.

-Tengo que hablarle con toda sinceridad, milady. Ambos barones se comportan como si la fortaleza les perteneciera ahora.

-¿Qué otros cambios han introducido? -preguntó Sakura.

-Han encontrado uno de los pasadizos al exterior, por el murallón que da al norte y lo sellaron. Pero es el único que han descubierto hasta el momento.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba retorciéndose las manos. Se obligó a detener el gesto nervioso.

-¿Y mi cuarto, Rika? -preguntó-. ¿Cuál de los infieles se ha apoderado de él?.

-Ninguno -respondió Rika-. El barón Shaoran ha hecho clausurar la puerta y no permite la entrada de ninguna persona. Cuando Eriol enfer mó, le instalaron en su cuarto, pero cuando volvió a Rosewood, le asignaron la habitación más grande. Tomoyo y Chiharu tienen el horrendo deber de lim piársela. ¿Quiere seguir escuchando el resto, milady?

-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Sakura-. No debes tratar de ocultarme nada.

-Está haciéndosenos muy difícil odiar al barón Li -confesó

Rika, con otra risotada inoportuna.

-Odiar .es un pecado y, sólo por esa razón, no debemos odiar a los normandos -dijo Sakura-. Pero lo que sí podemos aceptar, Rika , es que nos caigan antipáticos.

La criada afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pero hasta eso es difícil -se quejó, con una voz tan sibilante como el viento-. Nos convocó a todos frente a él. Escondimos a Hacon detrás de todos, para que al verle no recordara que él descaradamente le había mentido sobre eso de que usted tenía una hermana melliza y demás. ¿Y sabe qué pasó, milady? El barón Shaoran había convoca do esa reunión de personal justamente para felicitar a Hacon por haber de fendido a su señora. El barón le pidió que se arrodillara y ofreciera su jura mento de lealtad. No se lo ordenó. ¡Se lo pidió!

-¿Quién puede saber lo que el bárbaro quiere? -dijo Sakura.

-El barón jamás levanta la voz. Naoko dice que es porque se trata de un hombre mayor, pero no tanto como su amigo, el barón Eriol. Chiharu derramó una jarra entera de cerveza sobre la comida del barón Li ¿y sabe que él no le levantó la mano? No, sólo se fue a otro lugar de la mesa, donde estuviera seco, y siguió hablando con su amigo.

Sakura no quería seguir escuchando más historias sobre Shaoran.

-¿Cómo está el barón Eriol? -preguntó.

-Oh, no tiene palabras para venerarla, milady -contestó Rika-. Ha dicho al barón Li que fue usted quien cuidó de él, quien se quedó sentada junto a su cama durante las largas noches en que ardía de fiebre, quien le puso los paños fríos en la cabeza y quien le dio consuelo...

-Yo no le di consuelo -interrumpió Sakura con voz enfática-. Sólo estaba ayudando a sor Kaho. Ya sabes lo vieja y cansada que está la pobre, Rika. Y como de todas maneras tenía que quedarme sentada junto a la cama de Touya, decidí agregar a Eriol a mis responsabilidades. Eso fue todo.

-El barón Eriol dice que usted tiene un corazón muy tierno. No frunza ese entrecejo, mi ama. Es cierto. Eriol también comentó que le ganó con justicia en las partidas de ajedrez, en varias oportunidades.

Sakura sonrió.

-Eriol estaba aburrido por el encierro -explicó y no hacía más que irritar a la abadesa, exigiéndole que le permitieran levan tarse. Yo me puse a jugar al ajedrez con él para ayudar a la religiosa, no para entretenerle.

-El barón Eriol siempre sonreía cuando la mencionaba, pero fruncía el entrecejo con ferocidad cada vez que surgía el nombre de Touya. Contó que su hermano le arrojó a usted la bandeja con comida. Entonces, el barón Shaoran también frunció el entrecejo. Da pánico a cualquiera cuando se irrita, ¿verdad?

-No me había dado cuenta –contestó Sakura-. Ninguno de esos normandos podría entender el tormento por el que está pasando Touya -murmuró-. Ahora, por favor, háblame de Toma. ¿Cómo está mi querido sobrino?

Rika sonrió. :

-Ahora que aprendió a gatear, lo toca todo. Le ha sali do otro diente, justo anteayer.

-¿No es demasiado pronto? -preguntó Sakura.

-No; no -contestó Rika-. Toma esta pasando por los procesos normales de todo niño de su edad. Como usted no ha tenido mucha experien cia con bebés, tendrá que confiar en mi palabra.

Sakura asintió.

-Ojalá le hubiera traído aquí conmigo. Estoy pre ocupada por él, Rika. Oh, ya sé que Tomoyo y tú estáis esmerándoos mucho en el cuidado del pequeño, pero yo...

-Usted ha tomado la decisión correcta –dijo Rika- No tenia manera de saber si podría llegar a la abadía sin que la atraparan en el camino -le recordó a su señora-. Y con este tiempo, Toma se habría congelado hasta los huesos. Además, ¿qué le habría dicho al soldado que la escoltaba? Ellos creían que usted era sor Nadeshiko ¿recuerda? Tranquilícese, milady. Toma está seguro en Rosewood. Tal como lo habíamos previsto -agregó-. Los normandos no prestan atención alguna al bebé. Todavía creen en esa mentira que usted les dijo, que es hijo de una de las sirvientas. Naoko lo tiene arriba todo el tiempo. Vaya, si hasta creo que el barón Li ni siquiera recuerda que el pequeño existe.

-Ruego a Dios que su padre siga con vida aún -murmuró Sakua-. Cuanto más tiempo pasa sin que tengamos noticias de él, más me convenzo de que Clow ha muerto, Rika.

-No tenga esos pensamientos tan negros -ordenó Rika. Utilizó el bajo de su manto para enjugar sus ojos-. Ya ha sufrido bastante. Ahora escúcheme. Dios no sería tan cruel como para dejar a Toma sin mamá y sin papá. Su hermano mayor debe de estar con vida. Usted no tiene que perder las esperanzas.

Sakura asintió.

-No, no debo perder las esperanzas.

Rika palmeó la mano de su señora.

-El barón Shaoran cree que usted ha estado casada -anunció-. Ese tonto de James creyó que en verdad tuvo lugar su boda con Itsumi. A todos nos provoca náuseas ese traidor. Pero no lo sabe todo, ¿no? Espero que el barón Li lo eche a puntapiés cuando se entere de la verdad. Bennett y Oscar, dos de los ayudantes de caballerizas, vinieron a es coltar a Rika de regreso a la fortaleza. En cuanto se retiraron los tres fieles sirvientes, Sakura subió rápidamente al cuarto donde se recuperaba su hermano Touya.

El humor del joven estaba tan tormentoso como el tiempo. Cuando por fin se durmió, Sakura se inclinó sobre él para taparle hasta los hom bros. Touya la abofeteó con la mano derecha... accidentalmente, porque esta ba dormido, pero de todos modos el golpe tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para dejarla sentada en el suelo.

Touya había alcanzado a verla con un ojo y, por el horrible ardor que Sakura sentía en la mejilla, sabía que tendría un azulado hematoma antes de que cayera la noche. Dejó solo a Touya y siguió caminando de aquí para allá. De vez en cuando se detenía junto a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. A media tarde, se convenció de que, cualquiera que hubiera sido el plan de Shaoran, había fracasado por algún motivo.

Estuvo a punto de echar la piel de animal hacia la entrada cuando un trueno le llamó la atención. Varios hombres a caballo venían por el camino. El contingente de soldados estaba formado al menos por cincuenta guerre ros. Se detuvieron al llegar al final del empinado sendero que conducía a los portales de la abadía. Los soldados que habían estado apostados haciendo guardia alrededor de los murallones se unieron a las filas. De ese modo, la unidad pasó de conformarse de cincuenta a más de setenta hombres.

Un guerrero se separó de los otros y guió su corcel colina arriba. Por el tamaño del corcel y del jinete, Sakura supo que se trataba de Shaoran. Después de todo, había venido por ella. Sakura se alejó de la ventana, pero mantuvo la vista fija en él.

El sol se reflejaba en su casco, abierto en el rostro y en las argollas de metal que se habían cosido en su armadura de cuero. Estaban en pleno in vierno y, sin embargo, llevaba los brazos descubiertos. Sakura se estreme ció. De pronto, Shaoran se le antojó invencible.

Tuvo que menear la cabeza. Sólo era un hombre, recordó. Un hombre que pronto se congelaría hasta morir, esperaba. Sakura notó que llevaba una espada envainada en un costado, pero no vio ningún escudo. Todavía estaba armado para la batalla... o para el viaje, por tierras hostiles, hasta Londres.

Shaoran se detuvo al llegar al centro del sendero. Se quedó sentado allí durante un largo rato, mirando la abadía.

¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Realmente creía que ella iba a salir? Sakura meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Por ella, el guerrero podría quedarse allí sentado todo el día. No dejaría que la intimidara tan fácilmente.

Shaoran envió a un mensajero hacia los portales de hierro de la abadía y esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que Sakura había sido informada de su llegada.

La abadesa encontró a Sakura junto a la ventana.

-El barón Li solicita que mires por la ventana, Sakura. Dice que tiene un mensaje para ti.

Sakura se movió hacia el centro de la abertura, para que Shaoran pudiera verla. Estaba de pie, con una mano montada sobre la otra, tratando de aparentar una total serenidad. No estaba segura de que él pudiera verle la expresión, pero de todos modos, no quiso arriesgarse. Estaba preocupada, claro, pero el normando no se enteraría. Además, según ella, estaba exagerando.

Shaoran esperó hasta que la vio en la ventana y luego, lentamente, quitó las abrigadas mantas que envolvían al bebé que traía en los brazos.

Toma estaba profundamente dormido, pero el rostro se le arrugó com pletamente cuando sintió la intensidad del frío.

-Estarás calentito en un minuto más -le prometió Shaoran.

Levantó al bebé bien alto y esperó la reacción.

Esta no tardó mucho en llegar. De repente, lady Sakura desapareció de la ventana. Su grito de rabia quedó flotando en el ambiente.

Toma acababa de llenarse los pulmones, con la intención de lanzar un bramido de protesta, cuando Shaoran, cariñosamente, le cubrió otra vez en su montón de mantas. El calor calmó al bebé, que empezó a chuparse diligente mente los regordetes puñitos.

El ruido intenso hizo sonreír a Shaoran. Corrió ligeramente la manta hacia atrás, para poder ver el rostro del niño, y recibió una sonrisa de regalo. Cuatro dientes muy blancos, dos arriba y dos abajo, aparecieron a la vista cuando Toma se quitó los puñitos de la boca. Tenía el mentón y las mejillas cubiertos de baba. Shaoran, con torpeza, secó la humedad y luego le tapó el rostro otra vez, tratando de que el bebé se quedara quieto y tranquilo.

Pero Toma tenía otras intenciones. De inmediato, arqueó la espalda, gritó aguda e indisciplinadamente y empezó a patalear.

Shaoran no tenía ninguna experiencia en el cuidado de bebés. Si bien sus cuatro hermanas mayores tenían hijos, él jamás estaba con ellos. En reali dad, ni siquiera sabía exactamente cuántos sobrinos y cuántas sobrinas te nía. Ignoraba por qué Toma estaba tan inquieto. Estaba abrigado y protegido y eso debía bastarle. Después de todo, Shaoran había esperado pacientemente hasta que la sirvienta, Tomoyo, terminó de alimentar al niño.

El bebé no tenía motivo alguno de queja.

Descubrió nuevamente el rostro del bebé.

-Sigue durmiendo -orde nó, con voz baja, pero firme. Toma dejó de retorcerse y le sonrió. Realmente, estaba ridículo con el cabello tan tieso. Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír.

Luego pensó que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente jugueteando con el niño, por lo que volvió a taparle el rostro con las mantas.

-Ahora sigue durmiendo.

Toma volvió a dar otro grito. Entonces, Shaoran vio a Sakura. Salió corriendo por los portales del convento, con el cabello volándole libremente hacia atrás, sin prestar ninguna atención al frío, a pesar de que ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse una capa sobre los hombros, por el apuro de llegar al rescate de Toma.

El plan del normando había dado resultados. Shaoran experimentó un verdadero alivio, aunque no tanto por haberla forzado a dejar voluntariamente el convento, sino por poder quitarse de encima al inquieto chiquillo.

Sakura fue corriendo por la colina a toda velocidad. Cuando por fin llegó adonde estaba Shaoran, se hallaba sin aliento, pero masticando una in controlable furia.

-Deme al bebé -le exigió, en un grito.

Estaba tan histérica que no podía dejar de golpearle la pierna.

-¿Toma es su hijo, Sakura?

Vaciló, pero sólo por una décima de segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, es mi hijo.

Shaoran sabía que estaba mintiendo otra vez. Suspiró. El pánico que leyó en los ojos de la joven le obligó a guardar silencio. No podía desafiarla en ese momento. Sakura le había mentido por miedo. Era imposible que le comprendiera. Shaoran sabía que ella quería proteger al bebé de cualquier daño. Él era su enemigo e imaginaba todas las funestas historias que le habrían contado sobre los normandos.

-Toma está a salvo, Sakura. No le sucederá nada.

Después de hacerle la promesa, se agachó y le tendió la mano. Ella la despreció.

-Démelo. Ahora.

Nada en el mundo le habría gustado más que darle al bebé, pues nue vamente estaba moviéndose, pataleando y gruñendo también. No obstante, no estaba dispuesto a dar ventaja, a Sakuraa. No era ella la que daría las órdenes y cuanto antes lo entendiera, mejor. El viaje ya sería lo suficiente mente difícil sin que ella le desafiara a cada paso que avanzaran.

Toma había iniciado un acto de rebeldía. Shaoran se concentró en tratar de serenarle. Suavemente, le dio la vuelta de modo que pudiera apoyar la espalda contra la capa que le cubría el pecho. Luego quitó la manta que le cubría el rostro pues, obviamente, el pequeño quería mirar a su alrededor. También le secó el rostro nuevamente. Y por fin, miró a Sakura a los ojos.

Aquella actitud pudo desvanecer la ira de la joven. Shaoran había de mostrado una increíble ternura con el bebé. El guerrero tenía unas manos realmente gigantescas y a pesar de ello sus movimientos no eran torpes en absoluto al tratar al bebé. Y al parecer Toma estaba a gusto con él con él, pues no hacía más que echar su cabecita hacia atrás y sonreír a su captor.

Sólo era un bebé. Era un inocente que nada sabía, según Sakura. Por fin miró a Shaoran. Se miraron durante un largo rato, mientras Toma emi tía unos extraños sonidos guturales. El bebé estaba muy feliz. .

Sakura no pudo mantenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Em pezó a temblar como una hoja y no pudo determinar si sus escalofríos sé debían a las inclemencias del tiempo o a la gélida mirada del gigante nor mando.

-El juego ha terminado, Sakura. Yo he ganado. Si ésta fuera una partida de ajedrez, habría declarado jaque mate -dijo-. Acepte su derrota y yo le mostraré cuán piadoso puedo ser.

El tono divertido de su voz la puso mucho más furiosa que su altivez. Cuando le miró a los ojos, notó que estaba esforzándose sobremanera para no reírse a carcajadas de ella.

Ese hombre estaba regodeándose de su triunfo. Sakura volvió a gol pearle en la pierna.

-Si ésta hubiera sido una partida de ajedrez, su movi miento no habría sido jaque mate, barón, sino jaque, porque sólo ha logrado acorralarme con el movimiento del diablo. Sí, el juego aún no ha terminado.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza.

-Está en una posición insostenible, Sakura. Abandone ya esta estúpida lucha y acepte lo que no puede cambiarse.

Shaoran tuvo las agallas de sonreírle y ella le detestó por eso. ¿Y cómo había podido pensar que era atractivo? Ese sujeto era un monstruo al haber usado un bebé para salirse con la suya: Vaya, había arriesgado deliberada mente la seguridad de Toma, sólo para sacar partido de la situación.

Pero para ser totalmente honesta, Sakura tuvo que admitir que, en realidad, el pequeño no corría ningún peligro. Esa era la realidad. Toma esta ba seguro. Había un ejército completo, dispuesto a defender al niño de cual quier ataque, sin contar con el refugio que le ofrecían los brazos del norman do.

No, Toma no corría ningún peligro, pero ella sí. En cuestión de minu tos, se convertiría en un cubo de hielo por la acción del viento.

Sakura sé frotaba los brazos y golpeaba los pies contra el suelo, con la intención de eliminar los calambres que sentía en los dedos. -Entrégueme a mi hijo -le exigió otra vez, aunque su voz estaba carente de toda convic ción.

-¿Es su hijo?

Antes que pudiera responderle, Toma balbuceó una palabra:

-Mamá. -Como el bebé estaba mirándola a ella, Sakura aprovechó la oportuni dad.

-Por supuesto que lo es -declaró-. Acaba de escucharle decirme "mamá".

La exasperación de Shaoran fue evidente.

-Mi estimada dama, en estos últimos cinco minutos, el pequeño ha llamado "mamá" a mi caballo, a sus puños y a mí. Está usted agotando mi paciencia -agregó, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Está decidida a quedarse parada ahí hasta congelarse o acep tará la derrota de una vez por todas?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, durante un rato y por fin respon dió.

- Lo único que voy a aceptar es que me ha superado valiéndose de medios ruines y pecaminosos. Nada más.

De todos modos, le dejó satisfecho. Levantó la capa que le cubría los muslos y se la arrojó a ella.

-Póngase esto.

-Gracias.

La palabra fue un murmullo, de modo que Shaoran no le entendió bien.

-¿Que ha dicho?

-Le he dado las gracias.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, evidentemente confundido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Por su gentileza -explicó-. Nunca hay una buena razón para ser groseros, barón. Nosotros los sajones lo enten demos; pero presumo, por su mirada, que los normandos, no. Esta es otra de las razones por las que debería volver a sus tierras y dejar a Inglaterra en paz. Nuestras culturas son demasiado diferentes como para mezclarlas.

Dios, esa mujer era exasperante. Shaoran suspiró.

-¿Todos los sajones son tan necios como usted?

Sakura se aferró a los extremos de su pesada capa y le miró iracunda.

-No somos necios. Somos civilizados.

El se rió.

-¿Tan civilizados que tanto los sajones como las sajonas se pintan el cuerpo? No me niegue con la cabeza. He visto dibujos paganos en los brazos y rostros de los soldados sajones. Hasta los jefes de su Iglesia lo consideran decadente.

El hombre le había presentado un argumento válido, pero ella no esta ba dispuesta a admitirlo. A ella también le parecía decadente el modo en que ciertos sajones se pintaban. No obstante, era una ridiculez tratar el tema en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no puede dejarme tranquila, simplemente?

La angustia de su voz le sorprendió. Hacía un instante que había estado discutiendo acaloradamente con él y, al segundo siguiente, le suplicaba de tal manera que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Nada me agradaría más que dejarla tranquila, pero mi obligación es llevarla a Londres y la suya...

-¿La de convertirme en el premio de algún hombre? ¿No es ésa la verdadera razón por la que me lleva a la rastra a Londres?

Sakura estaba furiosa otra vez. Sus cambios de humor se sucedían con tanta rapidez que eran sorprendentes. Atractivos. Shaoran prefería mucho más una mujer iracunda que una llorona.

-No tenía intenciones de llevarla a la rastra hasta Londres, pero la idea tiene sus méritos.

El aire burlón de su voz le inspiró deseos de gritar.

-Realmente agota mi paciencia -masculló.

-Y usted la mía -declaró él, cuando ella volvió a despreciarle, por segunda vez, la mano que él le ofrecía.

-Si tengo que ir a Londres, entonces iré caminando hasta allí. No...

Sakura jamás terminó con la amenaza, pues Shaoran tomó al toro por los cuernos. Antes que ella pudiera adivinar su intención, se inclinó hacia un lado de la silla, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la levantó para sentársela en su regazo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Su trasero aterrizó sobre los rígidos muslos de Shaoran. Le apretó violentamente la espalda contra el pecho y asió firmemente su cintura con un solo brazo.

Toma estaba en el otro brazo. Por las carcajadas del niño, era obvio que estaba divirtiéndose en grande por el movimiento.

A Sakura no le agradó en lo más mínimo estar tan cerca de su cap tor. Su robustez la devastaba. El calor y la fuerza que irradiaba su cuerpo la tomaban insoportablemente vulnerable.

Trató de controlar el frío, pero supo que estaba perdiendo la batalla cuando empezó a temblar otra vez. Realmente era su captor el que le hacía desaparecer el terror. Le entregó a Toma y luego se tomó su tiempo -y cuidado, según vio ella-, para colocarse la capa sobre los hombros. Le cubrió las piernas con la capa y hasta le ofreció el calor de su cuerpo al atraerla contra su pecho. Estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadoso con ella, tanto como lo había sido con el pequeño Toma.

Además, su fragancia era agradable. Sakura suspiró. Después de todo, no era ningún monstruo. En rigor a la verdad, esa aceptación le hizo olvidar el viento. Y su temor también. Se dio cuenta de que no podía despre ciarle por mucho que lo deseara y, por eso, sonrió. Dios la ayudara, pero nunca había podido menospreciar a alguien de la manera que quería, ni por el tiempo que quería. .

Sakura se quedó pensando en esa verdad durante uno o dos minutos y luego encontró una alternativa. No podía odiarle, porque eso habría sido un pecado. Sin embargo, podría convertir la vida de ese hombre en un infier no en el corto tiempo que tuvieran que compartir. Era extraño, pero su plan le levantó el ánimo considerablemente. Después de todo, las posibilidades eran interminables.

Ese bárbaro normando se merecía tener todos los inconvenientes que ella pudiera causarle. El era el que insistía en llevársela a Londres, por lo que todas las angustias que ella pudiera ocasionarle las tendría bien merecidas.

Sakura se concentró en el bebé. Le acurrucó contra su pecho y le besó la cabeza. Toma emitió un gorjeo de alegría. Distraída, ella le acarició la cabellera. Los mechones negros volvieron a ponerse de punta.

Shaoran la observó.

-¿Por que tiene así el cabello? -preguntó.

Él le había murmurado la pregunta al oído. Ella tenía la mirada fija en el bebé.

-¿Así cómo?

-De punta –contestó - Parece que hubiera atravesado por una cri sis de nervios.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Toma parecía tonto. Y adorable. Pero de todos modos, no permitiría que el normando viera lo divertida que estaba.

-Es perfecto -anunció.

El no coincidió ni disintió.

-¿No pretenderá llevar a Toma con nosotros a Londres, no, barón? El viaje sería tedioso para él.

Shaoran ignoró la pregunta de Sakura y guió a su corcel para que siguiera adelante. Se detuvieron al llegar a los portales de la abadía. Shaoran desmontó con un ágil movimiento.

-Espere aquí -le ordenó. Le puso la mano sobre el muslo-. ¿Me entiende?

El apretón le dolió. Sakura le puso la mano sobre la de él, para apartada. No estaba dispuesta a obedecer cada orden que él le diera. Pero Shaoran le tomó los dedos y comenzó a estrujados.

-Entiendo. Me quedaré -mintió, con la esperanza de que esa mentira no se considerara un pecado, porque el normando todavía era su enemigo y Dios aún esta ba de su lado. Pensó que Dios la ayudaría de todas maneras. En cuanto el normando entrara en la abadía, ella y Toma saldrían corriendo por el camino hacia el norte.

¿Y luego qué? Los hombres del barón se darían cuenta de que ella se marchaba.

De inmediato abandonó el intento cuando vio que el barón tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño.

-Devuélvamelo -le ordenó ella.

El meneó la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? -preguntó.

-Le he dicho que se quedara aquí -dijo, al ver que ella intentaba bajar del caballo,

Si bien no elevó el tono de voz, empleó tanta severidad que ganó la atención intacta de la joven.

-Entrégueme a mi hijo y haré lo que quiera.

Shaoran fingió no haberla escuchado. Sakura esperó hasta que entró en el convento. Esperó, inquieta, durante unos diez minutos, hasta que él volvió a salir.

El bebé no estaba con él. Sin embargo, Shaoran traía su equipaje y una vez que lo aseguró a la parte posterior de la montura, volvió a montar detrás de ella. .

-¿La abadesa se encargará de que Toma regrese a salvo a casa?

-No.

Ella esperó a que Shaoran se explayara con la explicación, pero él sólo la acomodó sobre su regazo, volvió a taparla con la capa y siguió con la boca cerrada.

-¿Quién cuidará de Toma?

La preocupación en su voz mitigó su actitud. -Toma se quedará en la abadía hasta que su futuro haya sido resuelto.

-¿Cómo ha logrado que la abadesa aceptara cuidar de Toma?

-Le ofrecí un trato al que no pudo negarse -contestó Shaoran.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que el tono de voz del normando denotaba cierta picardía. Trató de dárse la vuelta, para poder verle el rostro, pero él la obligó a quedarse como estaba.

-¿Qué clase de trato fue ése?

Empezaron a bajar la colina antes que él le contestara.

-A cambio del favor de cuidar de Toma, yo le prometí que me encargaría de que atendie ran a Touya como corresponde -dijo.

Sakura se quedó pasmada.

-¿Cómo he podido hacer semejante tra to? Touya está muriéndose, ¿o acaso lo ha olvidado?

El suspiro de Shaoran fue muy prolongado.

-No se está muriendo -dijo-. En algún rinconcito de esa mente suya sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad. Tal vez Touya no quiera vivir, pero vivirá, Sakura.

Cuando ella intentó contestarle, Shaoran le tapó la boca con la mano.

-En los últimos dos meses se han operado muchos cambios en su país. Inglaterra nos pertenece ahora y William es tanto rey suyo como mío.

Sakura estaba totalmente desolada. Shaoran le decía la verdad y ella no era tan inocente como para aparentar lo contrario. Ya había oído hablar de esos cambios. Aunque la abadía estaba bastante aislada, las monjas siem pre estaban al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. Sakura tenía plena conciencia de que la defensa sajona se había derrumbado en los campos de Hastings.

-De todas maneras, no tenía ningún derecho a hacer esa promesa a la abadesa. Touya es mi hermano. Yo voy a cuidarle -dijo Sakura.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza.

Quería golpearle.

-Si tuviera un ápice de compasión en ese corazón, me dejaría permanecer junto a mi hermano durante este período tan difícil, para que pudiera brindarle todo el consuelo que necesita.

-Lo último que necesita su hermano es consuelo.

Shaoran parecía tan seguro de sí. Era extraño, pero su actitud le hizo sentir una chispa de esperanza, la posibilidad de que, tal vez, él tuviera la respuesta para el futuro de Touya. Sakura había tenido tanto miedo por su hermano. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Cómo podría abrirse camino por sus propios medios, en ese mundo tan frío?

-¿Qué cree usted que necesita Touya? -preguntó Sakura. -Alguien que le enseñe a sobrevivir. La compasión: no le mantendrá con vida. El entrenamiento adecuado, sí.

-¿Ha olvidado que a Touya sólo le queda una mano?

Hubo una sonrisa en la voz de Shaoran cuando le contestó:

-No lo he olvidado.

-¿Y todavía cree que puede entrenarle?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo que yo hago, Sakura -explicó él pacientemente-. Me dedico al entrenamiento de hombres.

Sakura estaba asombrada por el compromiso que Shaoran acababa de contraer con Touya. Pero aterrada también. ¿Realmente podía confiar en ese hombre?

-¿Qué va a pasar con esta promesa suya cuando regrese a Normandía?

-Si yo regreso a Normandía, Touya lo hará conmigo.

-No -gritó ella-. No le permitiré que me arrebate a mi hermano.

Shaoran detectó pánico en su voz. La estrechó para calmarla. Compren día su nerviosismo, por supuesto. Sakura ya había perdido a un hermano en la guerra, si estaba bien informado y, obviamente, la mujer se sentía com pletamente responsable del bienestar de Touya. Debía llevar una carga muy pesada sobre los hombros, demasiado pesada, según él, para alguien tan joven como ella.

-Touya regresaría a Inglaterra en cuanto finalizara su entrenamien to. También hay una posibilidad de que yo me quede aquí, Sakura.

La joven tenía la esperanza de que se quedara en Inglaterra. Sólo por el bien de Touya, aclaró. Sakura sintió un alivio tan grande. El barón cum pliría su palabra. No tenía ni la menor duda al respecto.

-Todavía sigo sin entender cómo es que ha aceptado semejante responsabilidad por un soldado sajón, barón, cuando usted...

Shaoran volvió a taparle la boca con la mano.

-Ya hemos terminado esta conversación -declaró-. He sido extremadamente paciente con usted, Sakura. Le he permitido expresar sus preocupaciones y he explicado mi posición. Ya he perdido bastante tiempo.

Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con esa imposición tan descortés. Pero de todos modos, Shaoran se salió con la suya. Hizo andar al corcel nuevamen te, haciendo imposible la conversación.

Apresuró la marcha. Sin embargo, hubo un momento divertido, cuan do se detuvo al pie de la colina para recoger su escudo. El soldado que lo sostenía, al parecer, pensó en impresionar a su superior arrojándoselo a la mano. Pero el peso resultó ser demasiado para él, de modo que el escudo, con forma de cometa, cayó al suelo, entre ambos caballos.

Sakura estuvo por soltar una sonora carcajada, pero al ver la expresión de horror en el pálido rostro del soldado, se contuvo. No podía enfatizar la humillación del joven riéndosele en su cara abiertamente. Se mordió el labio inferior, clavó la mirada en su regazo y esperó la reacción de Shaoran.

El no dijo ni una sola palabra. Pero Sakura le oyó suspirar y por poco perdió el control en ese preciso instante. El debió de darse cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de reírse. Le apretó la cintura, a modo de tácito mensaje, según ella, para que permaneciera en silencio.

El pobre soldado, por fin, se repuso de su estupor y recogió el escudo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas cuando lo tomó.

Y Shaoran seguía sin reprenderle. Aceptó el escudo y cogió las riendas. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente como para que el soldado no pudiera escucharlos, Sakura dio rienda suelta a su impulso de echarse a reír.

Pensó que el barón también reiría, pues la situación había sido muy cómica. Pero Shaoran no se rió y cuando bajó la parte superior de la capa sobre la cabeza de la joven, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que no le había sentado nada bien que se riera de ese modo.

Por lo que siguió en la larga jornada, no volvió a presentarse ninguna oportunidad para reír. Acamparon cuando se hizo demasiado oscuro para continuar. Sakura comenzaba a pensar que Shaoran era un hombre bastante tolerable. Se aseguró de que ella estuviera bien abrigada, bien alimentada y hasta le armó una tienda cerca de los fogones.

Pero luego, Shaoran arruinó el concepto que ella estaba formándose de él cuando le recordó la razón por la que estaba llevándola a Londres. Habló de un matrimonio inmediato y no dejó de referirse a ella como al premio del rey.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura empezó a planear su fuga. Fingió ser muy dócil y estar agotada, mientras esperaba la oportunidad.

Shaoran le ofreció su capa y además, una manta extra. Ella le agradeció la consideración.

El se rió.

Sakura iba entrar en la tienda cuando, de pronto, se detuvo y se volvió.

-¿Shaoran?

El barón se sorprendió al oír que le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-¿Qué?

-Me pase lo que me pase, usted no puede faltar a la palabra que le dio a la abadesa. Tiene que cuidar de Touya, ¿verdad?

-Sí -contestó-. No puedo faltar a mi palabra.

Sakura se sintió satisfecha. Fingió quedarse dormida pocos minutos después. Ya había desarrollado todo el plan mentalmente. Se escaparía del campamento en cuanto todos los soldados se hubieran acostado. Conocía muy bien el territorio. El bosque pertenecía a las propiedades del barón Norland, situadas justo al sur de las suyas. No obstante, la caminata de regreso a la abadía sería bastante larga. Sakura pensaba que le podría llevar todo un día llegar hasta allí.

Entre bostezos, se dijo que tendría que ir ocultándose entre los árboles y esquivar el camino del norte lo máximo posible. El calor del fuego y el cansancio que realmente sentía fueron más fuertes que ella. Se quedó dormida de verdad.

Shaoran esperó hasta comprobar que estuviera sumida en un sueño pro fundo y luego se sentó en el suelo, justo frente a ella. Se apoyó contra el grueso tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos. Estaba convencido de que Sakura no trataría de escapar sino hasta que todo el campamento estuviera durmien do. Pero para eso, faltarían una o dos horas, que él podría aprovechar para descansar un poco... Y gozar de la paz de la noche.

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada a mitad de la noche. De inmediato, vio a Shaoran. Se quedó mirándole durante un largo rato, hasta asegurarse de que realmente estuviera dormido.

Parecía estar en paz... y contento también. Había colocado su casco en el suelo, junto a él. Tenía el brazo izquierdo apoyado en la cabezada y la mano, a escasos centímetros de la espada que tenía asegurada al costado.

Su atractivo físico era innegable. Tenía el cabello mucho más largo de lo habitual, aun para ser un bárbaro normando. El color era de un profundo café chocolate y tenía una tendencia a estar despeinado.

Sakura se estremeció, disgustada. ¿Cómo podía verle atractivo cuan do la intención de ese hombre era la de arruinarle la vida? La consideraba una posesión, un premio que debía entregarse a un caballero.

La injusticia del caso la forzó a poner manos a la obra. Encontró sus zapatos ocultos bajo las mantas. Los dedos de los pies le picaron cuando se los puso. El viento de la noche estaba congelado. La larga caminata de regre so a la abadía que la esperaba sería una verdadera tortura para ella.

Se envolvió en la capa de Shaoran y, silenciosamente, se abrió camino hacia el bosque, que estaba detrás del claro. Ninguno de los soldados le prestó demasiada atención, aunque uno de los tres hombres que estaban de pie cerca del segundo fogón miró en dirección a ella. Al ver que no la llama ba, Sakura se convenció de que el hombre habría creído que todo lo que ella necesitaba eran unos pocos minutos de intimidad.

En cuanto ella volvió la espalda, Shaoran hizo un gesto a los soldados, indicándoles que se quedaran donde estaban. Esperó sólo uno o dos minutos, se puso de pie y estiró sus piernas entumecidas. Entonces sí fue por ella.

Había esperado que Sakura intentara ese movimiento y ella, por supuesto, no le defraudó. La mujer tenía muchas agallas, de modo que era natural que quisiera vencer cualquier escollo con tal de huir de él. Era una tontería, se dijo, pero no por eso había que restarle mérito a su valentía.

Sakura empezó a correr en cuanto llegó al follaje más denso. Por la escasa luz que emitía la media luna que había esa noche, no podía divisar cada pequeño obstáculo que se interponía a su paso. Fue un camino muy traicionero. Fue lo más cuidadosa que pudo, hasta que oyó que alguien la seguía. Continuó corriendo, pero se daba la vuelta con frecuencia, para ver si alguno de los soldados venía tras ella.

Se tropezó con un tronco podrido y cayó de cabeza a un empinado barranco. Sin embargo, tuvo tiempo de razonar con inteligencia y se protegió la cabeza, poniéndose de costado, antes de dar contra el suelo.

Aterrizó con un golpe seco. En la caída, había perdido uno de sus zapatos y también la abrigada capa de Shaoran. Cuando por fin pudo sentarse, su estado era deplorable. En la cabeza tenía más hojas que rizos y estaba toda sucia.

Shaoran se quedó de pie en la sombras, esperando. Esa tonta mujer podía haberse roto el cuello. Sin embargo, los claros improperios que escu chó, muy indignos de una mujer, le indicaron que se encontraba bien. Sólo furiosa. Los insultos eran tan coloridos que habría podido despertar hasta a la última de las monjas de la abadía.

Nunca podría declarar un jaque mate. No sabía cómo calcular sus movimientos. Pero tampoco podría ser una verdadera enemiga. Shaoran ya había llegado a la conclusión que no estaba en su naturaleza el sentimiento de odio... ni la sed de venganza. Ni siquiera era capaz de mantener su enfa do. Shaoran sonrió al recordar cómo ella le había interrogado respecto de si cumpliría o no con su promesa de cuidar de Touya, pasara lo que pasara con ella. En ese momento, el barón se dio cuenta de que trataría de escapar. Sus intenciones eran demasiado fáciles de adivinar y cada una de sus expresiones demasiado honestas y transparentes.

Shaoran sintió un nudo en el pecho. Sakura era como una flor muy frágil, tan delicada, tan increíblemente suave, tan hermosa.

Su florecita de seda estaba esgrimiendo las palabrotas más groseras que él había escuchado. Ninguna de las frases tenía sentido.

No obstante, ese estallido de rabia duró muy poco. Se sintió avergon zada de usar semejante vocabulario. Se hizo rápidamente la señal de la cruz, para disculparse con el Creador y luego se puso de pie. En cuanto apoyó el peso del cuerpo sobre el pie izquierdo, experimentó un agudo dolor que le subió hasta la pantorrilla.

Gritó y cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí sentada, durante un rato, pensan do qué debía hacer. Cuando Shaoran la escuchó quejarse, comenzó a caminar hacia ella. .

Sakura por fin admitió la derrota. Empezó a pedir auxilio a gritos. Shaoran estaba junto a ella antes de que terminara de clamar socorro. Estaba demasiado dolorida como para advertir que Shaoran había llegado allí hacía rato.

Tenía el zapato de la joven en la mano. Lo dejó caer sobre su regazo y luego se hincó sobre una rodilla, a su lado.

Sakura pensó que Shaoran estaba exasperado.

-Si ahora me dice "jaque", le juro que me pondré a gritar.

-Ya lo ha hecho -contestó, con un tono francamente es "jaque mate", Sakura. El juego ha terminado.

Sakura no estaba de humor para ponerse a discutir. Dirigió la mira da a su regazo.

-Me caí -anunció, dando una explicación obvia-. Creo que me he fracturado el tobillo.

Inspiraba lástima. Parecía arrepentida, también. Tenía el cabello so bre la cara, en una caótica maraña, el vestido roto a la altura de los hombros y las hojas secas la cubrían casi por completo.

Shaoran no dijo nada. Sólo se inclinó hacia adelante para examinar la herida. Sakura gritó de dolor antes que él la tocara siquiera.

-Sakura, lo normal es sentir primero el dolor y luego quejarse –le explicó.

-Estaba preparándome -gruñó ella.

Shaoran disimuló su sonrisa. Ya estaba seguro de que el tobillo no esta ba fracturado. No había hinchazón alrededor del hueso. Además, podía mo ver los dedos de los pies sin gritar como una loca, otro claro indicio de que sólo se había torcido.

-No está fracturado.

Ella no le creyó. Se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando la mano instintivamente sobre el brazo de Shaoran para mantener el equilibrio y poder examinar la lesión por sí misma. Tenía el rostro a pocos centímetros del de él. Sakura miraba su pie mientras Shaoran la observaba a ella.

-Parece fracturado -murmuró.

-No lo está.

-¿Tiene que ponerse tan contento? Debería sentirse dolorido por este trágico accidente -dijo ella.

-Este "trágico accidente" no habría sucedido si usted no hubiera...

Ella le interrumpió. -Sólo trataba de tener unos pocos minutos de intimidad para encargarme de ciertos asuntos personales.

Le miró a los ojos al mentirle. Pero fue un error, pues en ese momento tomó conciencia de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Sakura parecía no poder respirar.

Shaoran tampoco. No sabía qué hacer con esa reacción que ella le pro vocaba. La necesidad de tocarla era imperiosa. No podía evitar apartarle el cabello suavemente del rostro. Le rozó la mejilla con los dedos.

Sakura se sintió reconfortada por la caricia. Pero la experiencia fue breve, pues de pronto, él asumió una expresión ceñuda. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Shaoran le tomó el mentón y la obligó a vol ver la cabeza a un lado, hacia la luna. Luego, con la otra mano, le quitó el cabello del ojo.

-¿Por qué tiene este hematoma aquí? -preguntó, con voz áspera y furiosa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Shaoran le apretó el mentón.

-Contésteme. Esto no ha salido solo, Sakura. La marca se nota demasiado.- Se acentuó su expresión ceñuda.- Pero esta tarde no la tenía, pues de lo contrario, yo me habría dado cuenta.

-Claro que la tenía esta tarde -le dijo ella-. Lo único que no se notaba tanto. ¿Pero por qué está tan enojado? Después de todo, es mi proble ma, no el suyo.

El la ignoró.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-No es asunto suyo.

Sakura le apartó la mano y retrocedió. El, obcecado, la siguió. Vol vió a subirle el mentón con el pulgar.

-Estoy cansado de que sea tan cabeza dura, mujer.

-¿Tan cansado como yo de sus constantes órdenes?

Sakura consideró que su respuesta había sido muy astuta. Estaba recibiendo tanto como lo que recibía. Además, era imperioso que ese nor mando se enterara de una vez por todas que no estaba tratando con una adversaria tímida y asustadiza. No iba a intimidarla. Y era mejor para él que tampoco le diera la espalda, porque si tenía una daga, ella no dudaría en clavársela profundamente entre los omóplatos.

Oh, que Dios la ayudara, pero en ese momento, se mentía a sí misma.

Claro que no podía matarle. Y en el fondo de su corazón, pensó que él lo sabía.

Suspiró, frustrada. Notó que un mechón de cabello caía sobre la fren te de Shaoran. Antes de pensar lo que hacía, Sakura extendió la mano y devolvió el mechón adonde correspondía.

Shaoran reaccionó como si ella le hubiera estampado un beso en los labios. Reculó abruptamente y adoptó una expresión de incredulidad. Sakura se sintió tan avergonzada por la actitud, que desvió la mirada.

Le llevó un minuto recuperarse del gesto insolente de Sakura. Su voz fue ronca cuando le dijo:

-Toda marca que tenga en su cuerpo es asun to mío, Sakura. Yo soy responsable de lo que le pase. Ahora dígame cómo se golpeó.

-Se va a enfadar si se lo digo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque he estado observándole -le contestó ella-. Para una per sona, es muy importante conocer los mecanismos mentales de su enemigo, barón. He estado observándole minuciosamente y he llegado a la conclusión de que se enfada con facilidad.

Shaoran sonrió por la autoridad con la que Sakura hablaba.

-¿Y qué más ha descubierto?

-Que no le caigo bien.- Esperó a que la contradijera. Al ver que no fue así, continuó. –Cree que soy un estorbo.

-Sí, es cierto.

Sakura ignoró su honestidad.

-Si odiar no hubiera sido un pecado mortal, le habría detestado de muy buen grado.

-No, no podría -contestó él, con una tierna sonrisa. La expresión de sus ojos anudó el estómago de la joven-. Tal vez yo tenga un tempera mento desagradable, Sakura, pero el suyo es muy suave. No sabe odiar.

Sakura ya estaba cansada de intercambiar insultos con ese hombre.

-Voy a morir congelada si no regresamos junto al fuego -manifestó-. ¿Está esperando que le ruegue que me ayude?

Shaoran meneó la cabeza.

-Estoy esperando que me cuente cómo se hizo ese moretón -le informó.

¡Dios, qué obstinado era! Por la forma en que la miraba, Sakura adivinó que estaba decidido a salirse con la suya.

-Touya me golpeó.

Sakura pudo haber suavizado un poco las cosas. Shaoran se puso hecho Una furia. Ella no quería que él pensara mal de su hermano.

-No puede culpar a Touya.

-Al diablo con eso.

Shaoran comenzó a ponerse de pie. Ella le tomó el brazo.

-Puedo explicarle.

-Sakura, usted no puede justificar lo que...

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Touya estaba totalmente dormido, Shaoran. Yo estaba cerca de él, tapándole con las mantas y él se dio la vuelta. Cuando se puso de costado, me golpeó con el puño debajo del ojo; pero fue totalmente sin intención. Touya ni siquiera sabe que me golpeó.

Shaoran no parecía convencido.

-Le digo la verdad -masculló ella-. Los hermanos sajones no nos golpeamos entre nosotros. ¿Le cuesta creerme porque las familias norman das pelean como perros y gatos?

Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a permitirle más insolencias. Recogió su capa; la envolvió con ella y luego la tomó entre sus brazos para levantarla. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los suyos, mientras se encaminaban hacia el cam pamento.

En un murmullo contra el cuello Sakura le dio las gracias. ¿Qué rayos haría con ella?, se preguntaba.

Estaba metiéndosele fácilmente en el corazón y no tenía armas para detenerla. Maldición, su vida estaba ya planeada. Era demasiado viejo como para cambiarla. Además, le gustaba el orden y la disciplina de su vieja ruti na. Era muy feliz.

¿No?

Shaoran trató de olvidar a esa mujer tan conflictiva. Pero le fue difícil, porque la sentía tan maravillosamente suave ahí, acurrucada en sus brazos.

Aunque no por eso dejaba de ser un trastorno. Le hizo la vida imposi ble hasta que llegaron nuevamente al campamento. Otra vez estaba con de seos de reñir con él por cualquier motivo. Y él tuvo el impulso de amordazarla, aunque no fuera más que para tener unos minutos de paz.

Cuando por fin llegaron al campamento, Shaoran la llevó al sitio que "habían ocupado junto al árbol. Se sentó con un movimiento tan suave que Sakura casi ni lo notó. La acomodó sobre su regazo y después de apoyarle la cabeza contra uno de sus hombros, cerró los ojos.

La capa del barón la cubría de los pies a la cabeza. La estrechaba con fuerza. El calor de su cuerpo la mantenía abrigada y a gusto.

-¿Shaoran?

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No debería dormir así -murmuró-. Después de todo, soy una mujer casada y...

-Su marido ha muerto.

Sakura se sorprendió por la vehemencia de su voz. -Usted no pue de saber con certeza si mi amado esposo está vivo o muerto.

-Está muerto.

¿Le hacía gracia? A ella le pareció que sí, pero cuando trató de vol verse para verle la expresión, él le empujó la cabeza otra vez contra su hom bro.

-Oh, está bien -murmuró ella-. Está muerto. Pero yo aún sigo de luto por él.

-¿Y se viste de azul para mostrar su luto por él?

Sakura no había reparado en ese detalle. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre era muy rápido para pensar en ciertas cosas. Pero, bueno, ella tam bién.

-Llevo el luto por él en mi corazón.

-¿Cuánto hace que murió?

Con mucha suavidad, Shaoran estaba masajeándole los hombros. Y el gesto le resultó demasiado reconfortante para protestar. En cambio, soltó un sonoro bostezo, para nada femenino, antes de responder.

-Dos años.

-¿Está segura?

Shaoran ya estaba riéndose abiertamente de ella.

-Sí, estoy segura -gruñó-. Es por eso que ya no me visto de ne gro. Han pasado dos años.

Ahí le había ganado, pensó. Cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecha. Pasó un largo rato. Ella casi se quedó dormida cuando oyó que Shaoran mencionaba su nombre en un susurro.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué edad tiene Toma?

-Casi ocho meses.

Shaoran supuso que la joven estaba demasiado dormida como para ad vertir el error en sus mentiras. Ni siquiera se puso tensa.

-¿Pero no hace dos años que murió su esposo?

El barón estaba ansioso por escuchar cómo saldría Sakura de ese lío en el que ella sola se había metido.

La joven abrió los ojos repentinamente.

-Mi esposo hace un año que se murió. Sí, exactamente un año entero. Yo recuerdo habérselo dicho.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que Shaoran volvió a hablar.

-Tampoco es buena mintiendo.

-Nunca miento.

La estrujó para hacerle saber que estaba enfadado con ella.

-¿Admi tirá la derrota ahora? -le preguntó-. Estaba tratando de escapar. -¿Me dejará dormir?

-Cuando acepte...

-Sí -interrumpió ella-. Trataba de escapar. Ya se lo he dicho. ¿Está contento ahora?

-No volverá a intentarlo.

No tuvo necesidad de emplear un tono tan perverso para dar la orden.

De pronto, Sakura tuvo deseos de llorar. Era el único modo que tenía de protegerse contra el horrendo futuro que el superior de Shaoran, William, ha bía planeado para ella.

Sakura acomodó sus hombros junto a los de Shaoran. Distraída, ju gueteó con el cabello de su nuca, mientras pensaba en todas las injusticias que la esperaban.

Esas caricias le inquietaban.

-Su William está dispuesto a entregarme como premio a un hombre, ¿cierto? -dijo ella.

-Sí.

Ella se separó de su hombro y le miró, hecha una furia. Una hoja se le cayó del cabello. Tenía el rostro lastimado y sucio. Shaoran no pudo contener su sonrisa. La muchacha parecía haber participado en uno de esos juegos donde ambos bandos tiran de los extremos de una cuerda en direcciones opuestas. Lógicamente, también era evidente que había resultado perdedora.

-No soy ningún premio.

Shaoran nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con ella. -No, claro que no.

...

_**Bueno un nuevo capitulo ha terminado... espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios al respecto... **_

_**Saludos a tod s!**_


End file.
